RemusAndDora AH
by Andy - Tinkerbell
Summary: AL FIN EL CAP 11! Cortito T.T estoy asfixiada, detalles dentro. Llegan los resultados de los examenes... ¿y ahora? RemusxDora
1. Chapter 1

Remus y Dora – Alternative History

By Miley Malfoy

**Nota de la autora:** antes que nada, empezar por pedir perdón a mi super amiga Mai Lupin porque me va a querer matar después de leer esto, si es que entiende el por qué lo escribo… si no, Mai, olvídalo, plis, que con lo de Draco ya hay bastante y acabaremos peleadas por una tontería (vaaaale, el universo HP **no** es una tontería, pero pelearse y discutir por lo que peleamos y discutimos y pelearemos y discutiremos como entiendas el significado de esto si es una tontería, porque eres mi mejor amiga y eres muy importante para mi (recuerda el sueño) y como nos peleemos por esto, me tiro por la terraza) Mi visión de esta pareja cambió al ver la quinta peli (osea, cuando vi a Tonks por primera vez) Ah, que por si nadie lo había notado, este fic es un RemusTonks, lo de Dora lo entenderá mejor la gente que haya leído el séptimo libro, pero me permito el spoiler porque es una pareja confirmada y porque lo de Dora es una paridilla… Y bueno, hay un poco de Universo Alterno, pero poquito, tranquilos… y probablemente OOC también, pero es como yo veo a los personajes (me voy a salir de madre, como si lo viera…) aunque eso lo explico más abajo, que esto ya está largo para ser nota de autora.

**Contexto:** partimos desde un universo un poquito alternativo, en el que no tenemos Voldemort, tenemos una cosa llamada LLPS que es la Liga por la Limpieza de Sangre, que son un grupo de personas tipo mortífagos pero un poquito más light (pero poquito) Sirius y James no están muertos, Lupin es profesor en Hogwarts, Colagusano ha desaparecido del mapa y la memoria de todos misteriosamente (vamos, que no ha existió nunca) y Tonks… bueno, ya se verá :P Unos ligeros cambios para que la historia quede bonita… Y por supuesto, del séptimo libro, de momento nada de nada, que pasa lo que pasa y como que no. Bueno, pues eso…

**Advertencias:** Evidentemente, este es un RemusTonks, osea, que la pareja son Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, no creo que llegue a cosas fuertes, pero no prometo nada, que yo soy más imprevisible que Bellatrix con la regla (os la imaginais, con lo loca que está y la mala leche que se gasta, cabreada por la regla??? Debe de dar más miedo que voldy…) así que… de todas formas no creo, porque con 15 años muy porno no se puede ser… aunque bueno, soy yo… Mai, déjalo estar, que ya estoy viendo el review . 

**Dedicatoria:** a mi mejor amiga, Mai Lupin, porque me querrá matar… y sí, esto es un intento de soborno pa que no lo haga :P XDDDDD

**Capítulo 1: **Él…

- Bien, y con eso terminamos por hoy, de deberes, una redacción sobre el tema, para el martes. – De esta manera, Remus Lupin dio por terminada la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de sexto curso de Hogwarts – y no os olvidéis de empezar a estudiar, que los exámenes son dentro de nada!!!

Los alumnos salieron en estampida, porque era la última clase del dia y tenían trabajo. Sexto era un curso complicado, tenían que estudiar mucho y les ponían mucho trabajo.

- Todo bien, Harry??? - Preguntó Remus al chico, que se había retrasado

- Todo perfecto, profesor

- La clase ha terminado, Harry, puedo volver a ser Remus.

- Jaja, está bien… pero es que aún no me acostumbro a que en clase eres mi profesor y fuera de ella uno de los mejores amigos de mis padres. Oye, mi madre quiere saber que planes tienes para el verano.

- Qué planes voy a tener?? Los de todos los años…

- Ya, y no hay ninguna bruja que vaya a cambiarlos???

- N… un momento!!! Lily te ha pedido que me preguntes por mi vida personal???

- Mi madre no, mi padre, que anda preocupao porque nunca encuentras a ninguna, y mira que se te presentan oportunidades…

- Cuando vea a James, lo mato. Pero bueno, no es fácil, ya sabes… no creo que mi "pequeño problema peludo" sea muy útil a la hora de ligar… y tú que???

- Yo??? Yo nada…

- Harry, que te vi con Amanda Lancer (N/A: detesto la pareja HarryGinny, que conste)

- Ups… jeje… eso… bueno… que me voy, que tengo muchos deberes.

Remus vio como el chico se iba y se rió por dentro. Harry se parecía tanto a James… aún lo recordaba ligando con cuanta chica se le pusiera por delante. Y también se recordaba a sí mismo, viendo como sus dos amigos del alma, Sirius y James quedaban con cuanta fémina se le pusiera por delante mientras que él apenas y se atrevía a mantener una relación con ninguna. Y lo único que en esos quince años había cambiado era que James ya no iba detrás de las mujeres, porque si no Lily lo mataba. Remus, en cambio, seguía igual que cuando era adolescente: apenas dejaba que nadie entrara en su vida. Ser licántropo complicaba mucho las cosas. Tal vez, algún día, encontraría a una mujer que le entendería… Junto a ese pensamiento, le vino la imagen de una ex-alumna, aunque él la apartó del pensamiento lo antes posible. No podía ser y punto. Mejor a otra cosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus y Dora – Alternative History

By Miley Malfoy

**Nota de la autora:** publico el segundo capi junto al primero, que ya se que está muy corto :P la mayoría son mis aclaraciones… bueno, por ahora me van a salir cortitos, pero es que la longitud no es algo que yo tenga pensada, si lo que quiero poner es largo, el capi sale larog y si es corto, pos sale corto (malo seria que fuera al revés…) Ah, se me olvidaba, voy a poner las edades de los personajes, pa situarse… Y por cierto, el curso de aurores dura tres años, no se si Rowling decía lo que duraba, pero para este fic son tres años.

**Remus****, James, Sirius y Lily**35

**Tonks**20

**Harry**16 (pa 17)

A partir de aquí ya calculais solos…

**Dedicatoria:** a mi mejor amiga, Mai Lupin. También le dedico el capítulo este, ale jeje Y a Alber, que es to majo y ma prometio leer el fic :P

**Capítulo ****2**Ella

Nymphadora Tonks llevaba como una hora para vestirse. La gente solía decir que ser metamorfomaga era genial, porque te podias combinar la apariencia con la ropa y tu estado de ánimo. Pero para una joven bruja de veinte años, solo significaba una cosa: otra cosa mas que combinar!!!! Como si la ropa, los zapatos, los complementos y el maquillaje no bastaran…

Despues de probarse prácticamente todo su armario y parte del de su madre, decidió que se vestiría con su ropa habitual (la de la peli, pa que os situéis) y con su aspecto habitual (una hora pa acabar igual, esto me suena…) y se fue pitando para la escuela de aurores, que ya llegaba tarde.

Tonks, como la llamaba todo el mundo, estaba en el último curso de la carrera de auror, nadie, ni siquiera ella, se explicaba como demonios había llegado al ultimo curso (eso también me suena…) pero el caso es que estaba a mes y medio de los exámenes finales, y mas le valia esforzarse. La estadística era que, de las mejores promociones, no se graduaban ni diez, y con lo torpe que era ella… Pero le hacia mucha ilusión trabajar como auror, a ser posible en el equipo de su tio Sirius, el primo de su madre. Solo se llevaban quince años y Tonks lo consideraba más que a un hermano.

- A buenas horas, camaleoncita!!!! – la saludó Richard Brynes, su mejor amigo y compañero de clase

- Al menos he llegado a tiempo, gracioso…

- Por una vez en tu vida… - el chico esquivó un golpe de su amiga.

Tonks tenía serios problemas a la hora de concentrarse en las clases. Realmente, ahora apenas eran prácticas y repasos de cara a los exámenes finales, pero aún así había que currar.

- "Vaaaamos, Dora, concéntrate… Apenas unas semanas y tendrás los malditos exámenes para ver si te graduas y te conviertes por fin en auror… y después las puñeteras clases se habrán acabado para siempre!!!! Y también en Hogwarts habrán terminado… Nymphadora Tonks, deja al colegio en paz!!!! Hace tres años que lo dejaste, así que olvídalo de una vez…"

Pero como la mente es tan puñetera, pues tenía la manía de irse continuamente al colegio de magia, donde los alumnos y profesores deberían de estar haciendo los últimos repasos y a Tonks cada vez le costaba más concentrarse, pensando en el fin del curso.

- Como te sigas distrayendo así – le dijo Richard al salir de clase – no vas a aprobar ni aunque se aparezca la Virgen.

- No estaba distraida!!!

- Ya, y yo soy un tomate, no te… en que pensabas??? En Hogwarts??

- No!!!

- Te estas poniendo roja…

- De eso nada… Anda, mira, Sirius!!! – Tonks dio gracias a los cielos. – Sirius!!!! – lo llamó.

- Hola, Tonks – Sirius saludó a su sobrina con un abrazo – Hola Richard

- Hola, Sirius, me alegro de verte. Os dejo solos.

- Hasta luego!!

Tonks y Sirius caminaron hacia la salida de la escuela.

- Que tal las clases???

- Mah, como siempre. Ahora simplemente hacemos repasos y prácticas, para los exámenes.

- Tus profesores me han comentado que a veces se te ve distraída. Tienes que concentrarte, los exámenes son muy duros. De mi promoción nos graduamos siete de veintitrés.

- Eso, tu da animos…

- Jaja, tranquila, lo harás bien… Tienes sangre Black, tienes que ser buena.

- No me lo recuerdes, que cada vez que pienso que estamos relacionados con los Lestrange me dan ganas de vomitar.

- Al menos tus padres son decentes, que entre mis padres y mi hermano… Menos mal que mis padres ya murieron, solo me faltaba que mi madre viniera hecha un basilisco a gritarme que para que ayudo a la hija de alguien como Andrómeda… Y aparte, esta bien lo de tener casa gratis… Hablando de casa, Meda me ha dicho que te gustaría independizarte

- Sí… bueno, no es que no esté a gusto con mis padres, pero tengo veinte años y me gustaría irme, empezar a vivir sola… aparte, mi madre no hace más que suspirar cada vez que me ve o que entra a mi cuarto y ya me tiene un poquito harta…

- Tienes algo pensado???

- No se… supongo que tendré que buscar a alguien para alquilar un piso…

- Y si te vienes a mi casa???

- A tu… tu casa???

- Hay sitio de sobra, y a Remus no le va a importar.

- No se… seguro que no le va a importar???

- Claro que no!!! Remus te tiene mucho aprecio – un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Tonks, pero Sirius pareció no darse cuenta. – Lo pasaríamos bien entre todos.

- Bueno… si estás seguro de que a Remus no le va a importar… entonces vale…


	3. Chapter 3

Remus y Dora – Alternative History

By Miley Malfoy

**Nota de la autora:** bueno, pues aquí esta el tercer capitulo, visto que el segundo a tenido la friolera de UN review!!!! UN MISERO Y MALDITO REVIEW!!!!! Y ni siquiera es de esa… persona llamada Mai Lupin que vive a menos de 100 metros de mi casa y que me viene a buscar por las mañanas para ir a morirnos al penal (osea, al instituto) Pos menos mal que era mi mejor amiga, que si no cagate… Bueno, Ivonne, muchísimas gracias, de verdad, si pudiera te regalaba un jamon pata negra, pero como que no puedo, pos pa ti el capitulo guapa!!! James y Lily… bueno, van a pensar… jooo, es difícil contestar sin joder la trama… pero bueno, les va a parecer bien… aunque asi del principio, igual no… o igual si…o igual me pongo con el capi, no??? Y desde ya aviso, no sigo si no hay review (Ivonne, bonita, a sabes… que lo que es mi mejor amiga… res de res)

**Dedicatoria:** este capitulo se lo dedico a Ivonne. A Mai Lupin no, por no dejarme review. Ajo y agua, ale y ale

**Capítulo 3: **Terminando el curso…

_"__Querido __Remus:_

_Estoy seguro de que la noticia te va a gustar y de que me vas a decir que no era necesario preguntar, pero por si acaso, debo consultarte: __mi__ querida sobrina __Tonks__ quiere irse de casa y le he ofrecido quedarse con nosotros. Se ahorrará el alquiler y mi prima se quedará más tranquila. Ella está de acuerdo, pero sólo si no va a ser molestia. Espero que todo te vaya bien, ya tengo ganas de que vuelvas._

_Sirius_

_PD. ¿Qué ha pasado con Harry y su amiga?"_

Remus leyó la carta de Sirius, y, como ya había dicho su amigo, la consulta no era ni necesaria. A él le encantaba la idea de que la chica se mudara a la casa. Antes de contestar, cogió la otra carta que le había llegado, y le temblaron las manos al ver quién la mandaba.

_"Qu__erido __Remus:_

_Sé que Sirius te ha mandado una carta preguntándote si te parece bien que me mude con vosotros. Pero de todas formas, sería más correcto que te lo pregunte yo¿no? Pues eso:__¿Puedo irme a vivir con vosotros? Por __faaaa__… __Juro que me portaré bien y que no destrozaré la casa… O al menos, no intencionadamente… En fin, mejor te dejo, porque supongo que estarás ocupado. _

_Besos, __Tonks__"_

Esta Tonks… Remus podía recordarla perfectamente tres años atrás, cuando aún estaba en el colegio. Cogió tinta y pergamino para contestar las cartas.

_"__Querido Sirius:_

_Por supuesto que no tengo problemas con que tu sobrina venga a vivir con nosotros, es más, me parece una idea estupenda. De todas formas, __Tonks__ pasa casi más tiempo en tu casa que en la suya, qué mejor que se traslade. __Espero que todo vaya bien._

_Remus_

_PD. ¡Pero mira que eres cotilla! Por lo que sé, han quedado un par de veces, pero no parece nada serio…" _

_"Querida __Tonks_

_Tienes razón, Sirius me mandó la carta, y ya le he dicho que no tengo ningún problema con tu traslado, es más, estoy encantado. Espero que la mudanza vaya bien y que ya estés totalmente instalada cuando yo llegue. También te deseo suerte en los exámenes, espero que los apruebes todos y que consigas llegar a __auror__. Estoy seguro de que podrás._

_Con cariño_

_Remus__"_

Durante el resto de la mañana, Remus tuvo los TIMOs de los de quinto, por lo que, mientras paseaba entre las filas de alumnos, pudo perderse en su memoria.

Por un lado pensaba en Harry y sus "amigas". En ese aspecto se parecía tanto a James… y a Sirius… Pero difícilmente podría (ni Harry ni nadie) superar el récord de su padre y su padrino.

Por otro lado, la carta de Tonks había hecho que la recordara en la escuela. Él había sido su profesor desde segundo, pero después de las clases se convertía en un amigo más. La llevó por Hogsmeade, le contó travesuras de él y sus amigos, la llevó a la Casa de los Gritos… Tonks le conocía desde que era niña, y él le tenía mucho aprecio, no en vano la había visto desde que tenía apenas un par de semanas de vida. Como alumna, no es que la chica estuviera entre las mejores, era inteligente y muy capaz, pero algo torpe y bastante vaga. Remus solía recordarle que tenía que estudiar y la ayudaba en todo lo que podía, directa o indirectamente. Y había que reconocer que la pequeña Tonks estaba hecha una mujer, y una mujer muy hermosa.

- _"__Remus__"_ – le dijo una vocecita dentro de su mente – _"Si no quieres que un __peazo__ perro negro se te tire al cuello, más te vale dejar de pensar en la chica…"_ – a su mente vino el recuerdo de Tonks, a los diecisiete años, sentada en los jardines de la escuela, rodeada por varios amigos y amigas, entre ellos su inseparable mejor amigo Richard Brynes – _"Estaba tan bonita, con el sol levantando brillos a su pelo y la sonrisa en la boca… Aunque ella siempre está acompañada por __Brynes__, seguramente ya sean más que amigos" _

Si hubiera sabido lo equivocadísimo que estaba, se hubiera puesto a dar saltos mortales por todo el Gran Comedor.

…………

- Bueno¿qué te parece?

- Simplemente… ¡genial!

Tonks y Richard estaban en la recién instalada habitación de la bruja. Se había trasladado apenas dos días después de la respuesta de Remus, y todo el mundo sabe que las mudanzas son mucho más rápidas en el mundo mágico. El dormitorio de Tonks estaba enfrente del que ocuparía Remus. Había cambiado el color de las paredes: tres lila fuerte y la cuarta un poco más oscura. Por las paredes habían posters de actores y películas (los brujos tienen cine???) y cantantes y grupos famosos. Las estanterías estaban abarrotadas por todo tipo de libros y sobre la cama había una pequeña colección de peluches. En el suelo, una alfombra llenaba el hueco entre el escritorio y la cama.

- ¿Verdad? Es un poco más grande que la que tenía en casa de mis padres. Sirius me ha ayudado mucho, las paredes han quedado genial… Mi madre me mataría si las viera, ella cree que los colores oscuros no son lo más recomendable para una habitación…

- Está estupenda. Y el resto de la casa también está bastante bien, aunque algo oscura para mi gusto.

- Es la noble y ancestral casa de los Black (por si alguien (que lo dudo) aun no lo sabe, Black en inglés es negro) ¿qué esperabas?

- Supongo… Nunca había estado en una casa tan… dinástica… Ya sabes, mis padres son muggles…

- ¿Quieres conocer a mi familia?

Tonks llevó a Richard hasta la habitación del tapiz. La madre de Sirius había borrado algunos familiares, pero Sirius lo había arreglado.

- Mira… a ver… Aquí están Sirius y su hermano… Mi madre y mis tías… y esta soy yo.

- Enorme familia… Estás emparentada con… con la mitad de las familias sangre-limpia que conozco.

- Si solo permites a tus hijos casarse con brujos, te acabas emparentando con todo el mundo. A mi madre la borraron por casarse con un nacido de Muggles, yo no salía hasta que Sirius restituyó el tapiz.

- Deberíamos ponernos a estudiar, si queremos salir esta noche.

- Sí, más nos vale…

Horas más tarde, después de casi cuatro horas de repaso, Tonks y Richard salieron con unos amigos a un pub, a tomar algo y escuchar música. Pero a la metamorfomaga le costaba concentrase en la conversación y en la música. Todavía tenía en mente la carta que Remus le había enviado. "_no tengo ningún problema con tu traslado, es más, estoy encantado" "Estoy seguro de que podrás." "Con cariño" _Esas palabras llevaban cuarenta y ocho horas paseándose por su cabeza, y no parecían querer irse. Era evidente que Remus sólo era agradable con la sobrina favorita de su mejor amigo, pero algo en su interior se empeñaba en querer pensar que tal vez querían decir algo más

- "Ni lo pienses, Dora" – se repetía una y otra vez a sí misma – "Para él sólo eres la sobrina favorita de su mejor amigo, una ex-alumna a la que conoce desde hace mucho tiempo… Para él, sólo eres una niña. Y eso no lo vas a cambiar. No veas amor donde solo hay amabilidad. No quieras sufrir por algo que ya sabes que no ocurrirá."

- Tonks… Tooooonks… Tierra llamando a Nymphadora Tonks!!!! - Amanda Lister, su mejor amiga, agitó su mano delante de los ojos de Tonks - ¿Me recibe?

- Ehh???

- Ya estamos como en clase… Ten cuidado, si sigues distrayéndote, vendrá el lobo y se comera tus ovejas!!!

- Ese es el problema, que el lobo no viene… - murmuró Tonks

- Holaaaaa???? Estamos hablando de lo mismo????

- Ehh??? Lo siento, Mandy¿qué decías?

- Decía que últimamente te pasas el dia en Babia, que si no bajas acabarás teniendo problemas con los exámenes y te he preguntado si tu querido Richie y tú estais juntos o no!!!

- Queeee??? Yooo??? Con Richie??? No es con Richie con quién quiero estar…

- No??? Pero quieres estar con alguien…

- No he dicho eso!!

- Sí lo has dicho, camaleoncita, no mientas. Y de todas formas, te pasas el día suspirando y en tu mundo multicolor de la abeja Maya y Heidi (nota: el mundo multicolor de la abeja Maya y Heidi es un invento mio y de mi amiga Naya, y no puede usarse sin permiso) y hasta dibujas corazones en los pergaminos… tu estás enamorada, enamorada perdida, y yo, que soy tu mejor amiga, quiero saber quién es tu misterioso enamorado.

- No hay ningún enamorado.

- Ya, y yo soy Sofía de Grecia… bueno, vale, por hoy te perdono que no me digas nada, ya te daré la barra con el tema otro día, pero antes quiero que me contestes a una cosa…

- Dime

- Richie está libre??? Es que es muy mono el chico, pero siempre lo veo solo…

- Richie??? Creo que sí… vamos, que yo sepa, la única chica con la que se ve a solas soy yo… Y ahora que lo pienso, creo que nunca le he visto con ninguna chica…

- Estás segura??? Mira que tu tienes chalet de tres pisos y piscina en el reino de Babia…

- Y yo qué sé!!!! Tengo mejores cosas en las que pensar que en la vida privada de mi mejor amigo!!!

- Sí, tienes que pensar en tu enamorado secreto…

- No hay ningún enamorado secreto!!!– dijo Tonks, alarmada por el comentario - _ "Ninguno… Ninguno en absoluto…"_

- Claro, cariño, lo que tú digas…

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, creo que las cosas ya están claras, no??? Jeje. Bueno, aquí entra en acción Amanda, la mejor amiga de Tonks, que será bastante importante en el fic, creo… En lo que me iba a clase, comía y terminaba el fic, me ha llegado otro review, de Kerita, gracias a ti también, y doble tirón de orejas a Mai Lupin por no ser ni la primera ni la segunda. Espero tener más reviews de Kerita y de Ivonne, y de más gente… Recordad, si os gusta el fic, dejad un review, aunque sea cortito, que es la única forma de saber si la historia gusta o no.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus y Dora – Alternative History

By Miley Malfoy

**Nota de la autora:** O.o, de dos miseros reviews a ocho n.n vamos bien, vamos bien… a ver, como sois pocas, de una en una (por que los chicos no me leen??? T.T)

Ivonne: nanemando O.o ma molao el palabro, igual te lo jipio… que bien que te haya hecho gracia la nota :P (de verdad le interesan a alguien??? Yo creía que se las leía Mai Lupin y porque se lo pido "amorosamente" que si no…)

Kerita: lo de actualizar rápido se acabara pronto, que 4º de eso es muy jodido (o eso dice Mai, que para algo me lleva un curso…) por lo que recomiendo las alertas, por si acaso. Lo de fascinado es en serio??? O.o que fuerte, yo que pensaba que el capitulo estaba medio moña…

Tonkie: adivino que te gusta la pareja… (serán mis dotes adivinatorias aaaooommmm…le voy a hacer la competencia a la Trelawney aaaooommmm…) Gracias por lo de fan!!! Me siento importante (ya me veo a Mai: genial, ahora va y se le sube a la cabeza…)

Helen Nicked Lupin: no es que me preocupe tener más o menos reviews (obvio, cuantos más mejor…) pero son la única forma de saber si lo hago bien y si gusta, porque pa matarme a escribir (a las horas que yo escribo, que son generalmente antes de dormir y al levantarme, así salen los fics…) y que nadie lo lea, pos pa eso me quedo durmiendo no te… si además yo me conformo con uno pequeñito… XDDD

Mai: a ti pa que te digo na, si se me ocurre algo interesante, te lo digo mañana en el recreo… pero en fin, QUIERO MAS REVIEWS!!! Que recibas los avisos de actualización en persona y puedas estar durante la elaboración del fic no te exime de mandarme el puñetero review, que se donde vives!!!

**Dedicatoria:** a mis lectoras, porque las quiero. Y a Rowling, por inventar la pareja, aunque acabe como acabe (Lorena, a mi también me da cosilla… la peli la tenemos que ver juntitas pa echarnos la llorera en el cine tranquilamente y la gente que mire si quiere XD) y le vuelvo a dedicar a Mai, por buena persona…

**Capítulo 4: **Examenes

Se acercaba definitivamente el fin de curso, y tanto en Hogwarts como en la escuela de aurores llegaron los temidos exámenes finales.

Tonks estaba en su casa, repasando en compañía de Richard.

- Si estás enfrente de un mago perseguido, en medio de una calle de muggles y el fugitivo se intenta camuflar entre la multitud¿cuál es el protocolo? – leyó Richard

Silencio…

- ¿Camaleón?

Más silencio…

- Toooonks….

Empiezan a sonar los grillos…

- NYMPHADORA ADROMEDA TONKS BLACK!!!!!!!!!

- Eeee??? Si, yo, presente… ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Que qué pasa¡Pasa que llevas toda la tarde ausente, y el examen es pasado mañana!

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡Las narices! Llevas toda la tarde con la mirada perdida, mirando las musarañas y suspirando. Tal vez a tú tuvieras al mejor profesor de Hogwarts ayudándote desde primero, y seas familia de uno de los mejores aurores, pero resulta que el resto de los mortales no, y necesitamos repasar, y para perder el tiempo viéndote contar motas de polvo me voy a la biblioteca a estudiar.

- Lo siento…

Richard pensó que a lo mejor se había pasado.

- Lo siento, nena, pero… últimamente estás bastante rara… ¿qué te ha dado?

- Nada…

- ¿Seguro? Te conozco, camaleoncita. Vamos, dime qué pasa. ¿Temes no aprobar?

- No… bueno, sí, me da un poco de cosa no llegar a la nota, pero no es eso.

- ¿Tienes… problemas en casa?

- ¿Eh? No, claro que no. Sirius es estupendo.

- Entonces es por un tío.

- No…

- Siiiii

- Nooooo

- Siiiii

- Que noooo

- Que siiiiii

- Que noooo

- Que siiiiii

- Que noooo

- Que siiiiii

- Que noooo

- Que siiiiii

(diez minutos más tarde)

- Que noooo

- Que siiiiii

- Que noooo

- Que noooo

- Que siiiiii

- ¡Ja¡Lo sabía! – Richard soltó una carcajada – Te gusta alguien, te gusta alguien…

- ¡Cállate! (N/A: recuerdos a Nathy, la expresión "Cállate" es suya :P ella me entiende) – Tonks le tiró una bolita de pergamino - ¡Pareces un crío!

- ¿Y quién es tu Romeo, Julieta?

- Eeee…. – Tonks se sonrojó un poco - ¿No deberíamos estudiar?

- Somos los dos muy listos y nos lo sabemos ya todo. Va, venga… cuéntame…

- Es… no te lo digo, nonononono

- Nonononono, no, eh, nonononono, no (N/A: recuerdos a Mai Lupin y a Irene, que saben la historia del no XD) que nos conocemos.

- Es…un chico…

- No, si te parece va a ser una lámpara…

- Hombre, me podrían gustar las tías…

- Nena, que todos sabemos de sobra que te gustan los hombres

- No exageres…

- Marco Lanson, Frank Ancer, Alex DeMarco, John Stupner, Christian Key… ¿sigo?

- Si te parece, cítalos por orden cronológico, no te…

- Mujer, si te apetece… pero nos estaremos un buen rato… Pero bueno, que nos vamos siempre por las ramas. A ver, quién es. ¿Alguien que conozca?

- Pues… sí, lo conoces.

- ¿Mucho?

- Bastante…

- ¿Alto, moreno, ojos…?

- Vale, para, que te pareces a Amanda.

- Ok, lo siento… supongo que esto es algo que se le cuenta a la mejor amiga, no al mejor amigo.

- Puede…

Richard miró la hora. Se sorprendió, era más tarde de lo que creía y tenía que irse.

- ¡Opa¡Qué tarde! Tengo que irme, he hecho planes.

- ¿Planes? – Tonks vio su oportunidad de devolverle la pelota - ¿Con alguna chica?

- No te pongas celosa, camaleoncita, sabes que eres la única mujer de mi vida.

Richard salió del número 12 de Grimmauld Place lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía planes con una persona, y llegaba tarde. A su acompañante no le gustaba que le hicieran esperar y Richard no quería discutir. Se sonrió pensando en la conversación con Tonks. Ella era su mejor amiga desde que empezaron en Hogwarts. Nymphadora Tonks y Amanda Lister, menudo par… Mentalmente, repasó toda la lista de hombres relacionados con su amiga, intentando descifrar quién era el hombre misterioso. Tampoco es que la metamorfomaga le hubiera dado muchas pistas, y la lista era bastante larga. Bueno, pensó, mientras se colocaba un mechón del pelo castaño antes de entrar en el portal que era su destino, tarde o temprano se resolvería el misterio.

Tonks recogió los apuntes esparcidos por la mesa de la cocina, pensando. Pensaba en cierto hombre lobo, y en su reciente conversación con Richard. Sus mejores amigos se habían dado cuenta de que ella estaba interesada en alguien. Mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, Tonks pensó en que tarde o temprano tendría que decirles de quién se trataba. Encontraba que el hombre que la hacía suspirar sería inalcanzable para ella, pero por otro lado, siempre había podido contar con sus amigos, y siempre la habían ayudado. Tal vez ahora también lo pudieran hacer.

Mientras ordenaba los papeles en el escritorio de su habitación, un papel cayó al suelo. Tonks lo recogió y miró el pergamino con ojos de corderito. Era la respuesta de Remus a su pregunta sobre si podía trasladarse. Tonks la había guardado, como había guardado las escasas cartas que él le había enviado.

La metamorfomaga se tumbó en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo. Por su mente circulaban cientos de recuerdos. Remus había estado presente en todos los momentos importantes de su vida, en calidad de mejor amigo de la única familia decente de su madre. Desde que era un bebé, el rostro de Remus, y también el de James, habían estado presentes en su memoria. Cuando James y Sirius le enseñaron a montar en escoba, a los cinco años, fue Remus quién curó los raspones qu se hizo en la rodilla al caerse. Cuando entró en Hogwarts, asustada y confundida, como todos los nuevos, Remus le mostró el castillo y le contó sus secretos. Durante su estancia en el colegio, la ayudó en todo lo que pudo, más como amigo que como profesor. Y una vez terminado Hogwarts y empezados sus estudios como auror, Remus siguió ayudándola, recomendándole libros y artículos para ampliar conocimientos, facilitándole todo tipo de información, ayudándola, siempre ayudándola… Su mente le decía que era sólo porque era la sobrina favorita de Sirius, casi como su hija, que Remus la ayudaba porque la quería como se quiere a una hermana o a una hija. Pero otra parte de ella, la que estaba más cerca de su corazón, le decía que eso tenia que significar algo. Nadie se toma tantas molestias por alguien a quien sólo considera una más.

Sirius llamó suavemente a la puerta de Tonks. La chica se había pasado casi toda la tarde estudiando, y ya era muy tarde y no había comido nada. Al no recibir respuesta, Sirius abrió la puerta con cuidado. Tonks estaba tendida en la cama, dormida. Sabiendo las malas noches que pasaba, Sirius se aseguró de taparla para que no cogiera frío y salió.

Sirius no era un estúpido. Conocía perfectamente a Tonks y a Remus. Sabía que entre ellos había algo más que una relación mejor amigo-sobrina favorita. Remus nunca había dado muestras directas de cariño por la chica, no más que las que demostraría cualquier persona, pero siempre se había cuidado de su bienestar, y siempre había algún párrafo en la correspondencia mantenida, mucho más frecuente que la de Tonks, destinado a interesarse por la vida y milagros de la metamorfomaga. Y Tonks siempre había mirado de forma distinta a Remus, más desde que salió del colegio. Pero Sirius conocía los reparos de Remus a las relaciones, aunque también sabía que lo de Tonks no era un capricho, y que por ser Remus quién era el asunto le parecía más complicado. Había que hacer algo, porque si no ambos acabarían con el corazón roto por miedo, tal vez, también por orgullo. Tenía que actuar, y sabía muy bien a quién pedir ayuda.

Al fin y al cabo, James y Lily conocían a la parejita casi tan bien como él…

**Otra nota de la autora, que se supone que solo pone una, pero ahora le da por poner dos: **que tal el capi??? He intentado mejorar un poquito el estilo, teniendo en cuenta lo que me han comentado. Este si es más largo, eh!!! Por lo menos en notas de autora :P en capitulo no lo se, pero esta línea en concreto esta a mitad de la quinta pagina de Word… Tened en cuenta que soy estudiante, que tengo trabajo, y que suelo escribir por la mañana antes de clase y por la noche antes de dormir. Mientras escribia, he recibido tres reviews más (Calabacita Lupin me ha mandado tres, pero como son de la misma persona y del mismo dia, los voy a contar como uno…) n.n que felicidad!!! Trece reviews en un par de días, y eso que parecía que la historia no cuajaba!!! (bueno, vale, 11 que Calabacita se ha repetido, pero ff marca 13 y son 13, hombre ya!! XD)

Como no los he contestado arriba, los contesto ahora:

Staken Tonks (oye, eres chico o chica?? No es que sea de vital importancia, pero tengo curiosidad…) : Gracias por comentar lo de los diálogos (que es lo primero que me dicen aparte de la longitud de los capis) no se muy bien si podre corregirlo, porque yo hago lo que puedo, pero intentare mejorar. Espero que me cuentes si se consigue o no (acepto sugerencias para mejorar)

Calabacita Lupin: O.o me gusta tu estilo, un review por capi jeje asi hacen mas bulto!!! Gracias n.n Tan tierno se le nota a Harry??? O.o yo que creía que sonaba normal… XDDD Tonks no sigue en las nubes, Tonks VIVE en ellas, tiene chalet de tres pisos y piscina en el reino de Babia XD justo tres casas más allá del mio, y cinco del de Mai Lupin XDDD es que Babia es un sitio muy chuli, os lo recomiendo. Por cierto, me mola el Nick jeje

Nataa: O.o por un momento me ha parecido la Sori o la Lore saludando a Nathalie por el pasillo… (Mai me entiende) XD ya se que los capis me salen cortos, a mi me gustaría que fueran más largos, pero la longitud no es algo que me plantee, es algo que se pone según lo que quiera que diga el capitulo. James y Lily vivos me pareció una buena opción, ya que me cargo media historia (creo que la diferencia de edad entre Harry y Tonks me la he saltado a la torera, entre otras muchas cosas, entre ellas hechos del séptimo libro) pos vamos a hacer que Harry tenga padres XDDD y si, James va a aparecer, Sirius necesita aliados jeje…

O.o creo que entre las notas de autora he escrito más cacho que fic :P no era mi intención, lo juro… y ahora pidamos opinión a las lectoras (digo las porque de hombres no tengo noticias): Ponemos relaciones para más personajes (Sirius adulto y suelto O.o temamos… o Don Harry Tenorio XDDD) o nos dedicamos en exclusiva a estos dos??? No se, vosotros mismos, solo lo pregunto para saber que gustaría… cualquier cosa que me queráis indicar, no os corteis, si se os ocurre algo yo lo miro y si puedo lo pongo, que las ideas nunca están de mas… eso si, esto es por amor al arte y sin cobrar, que yo siempre ando más pobre que tres Rons.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus y Dora – Alternative History

By Miley Malfoy

**Nota de la autora:** que rápido que me llegan los reviews, que bien!!! Aunque no se si debería preocuparme el recibirlos solo unas horas después de publicar… que por cierto, este es el momento en el que todo el mundo se pregunta: y que coño hace esta mirando reviews a las cuatro menos cuarto de la mañana??? Pos yo tampoco lo se, pero tenía que hacer pis, y el PC estaba encendido… Bueno, que me alegro de la rapidez de los reviews, aunque teniendo en cuenta la hora, o las que me lo han mandado (Staken Tonks, Ivonne, Calabacita Lupin y Yuecita) no son españolas, o son las sobrinas secretas de Batman… XDDD Mai no me ha mandado el review, pero se lo perdono, porque solo son las 7.18 de la mañana y a esas horas una no lee el fic de la mejor amiga y manda review… es que a Mai le cuesta mucho terminar de despertarse, pero calculo que para las cuatro de la tarde ya estará despierta. Bueno, empiezo el capi el miércoles a las 7.20 de la mañana, a ver cuando lo acabo, que el viernes tengo examen de historia y aun no tengo preparaos ni los resúmenes (de estudiar ni hablamos…) pero es que escribir esto es más interesante… y que tengo una vida personal muy ajetrada… bueno, va, dejo la nota aquí, que Mai me va a pasar a buscar y hay que ir a clase. Los reviews los contesto abajo y asi da tiempo por si llega alguno más.

**Dedicatoria:** a mis lectoras, que las amo, en especial a Staken Tonks, Ivonne, Calabacita Lupin y Yuecita, que se han dado tanta prisa. A Mai no, porque seguro que pasa a recogerme tarde y hay que darse prisa (tardonaaaaaa)

**Capítulo 5: **El plan de unos…

James y Sirius se reunieron en la cafetería de enfrente del Ministerio de Magia. Habían tenido que empezar a trabajar pronto y no habían podido ni desayunar, así que estaban que se morían por un café.

- Ayyy… Espero que aprueben bastantes de la promoción de Tonks, porque acabaremos teniendo que clonarnos para atender a todo lo que nos mandan… - se quejó James

- ¿Y tener que enseñar a una panda de niñatos? – replicó Sirius – Los conozco a todos, al menos de oídas, tendrías que oir lo que cuenta Tonks…

- ¿Crees que aprobará?

- Estoy seguro. – Sirius dejó la taza en la mesa – Si no, la mato o algo, después de tooodas las prácticas de hechizos que hemos hecho y de toooda la ayuda que le hemos prestado Remus y yo, o aprueba o acaba en el fondo del mar (matarile rile rile)

- Jaja, pobrecita – se rió James – Y hablando de Lunático¿recuerdas a Anna Rickmonds?

- ¿Anna¿Anna, Anna?

- No, Anna Patricia, no te… Anna Rickmonds, la que intentó cazar a Remus… cuantas… ¿Unas 25 veces?

- O más… desde cuarto curso, la muy pesada… Hace como tres años que no sé nada de ella… ¿Qué ha hecho con su vida?

- Nada en especial, ser la hija de un papi muy rico, pero eso ya lo hacía en Hogwarts. Después de que ella y Remus lo dejaran, hará como unos doce años, se fue durante una temporada a Francia, y no sé qué demonios hizo allí, comprarse medio París, supongo. Bueno, pues aún anda encoñadita con nuestro querido lobito.

Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta:

- ¿Aún?

- Sí. Lily se la encontró el otro día, en una tienda. Le dijo que acababa de mandarle una lechuza a su "querido amigo Remus" diciéndole que espera que algún día puedan quedar, ahora que pensaba establecerse definitivamente en Londres.

- Joooeeee….

- Ya, yo dije lo mismo cuando Lily me lo contó. Por lo visto, Anna está dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de cazar a Remus de una vez por todas.

- Jooooooooooooooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee………

- Y lo que sea quiere decir exactamente eso, lo que sea. Intentó sonsacarle a Lily información sobre la vida privada de Remus, pero ya la conoces, Lily es una gran amiga y mantuvo la boca cerrada.

- Joooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

- Coño, Sirius, que no es para tanto… En fin, es Anna, podremos con ella.

- Que no, que no es por eso. Es porque ahora mismo no es el mejor momento para la ex-novia-psicópata-obesesiva…

- ¿Por?

- Por… - Sirius dudó un momento en contestar. Bueno, Tonks lo querría matar de todas maneras – Porque estoy seguro de que a Tonks le gusta Remus y de que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Ahora fue James el que se quedó con la boca abierta:

- ¿A… Tonks¿A la pequeña Tonks¿A…?

- A Nymphadroa Andrómeda Tonks, mi sobrina, si.

- Pero… pero si se llevan quince años…

- Eso se lo explicas al corazón… James, no se si te abrás fijado… Mayormente porque para cuando Tonks y Remus empezaron a convivir en Hogwarts y después de que ella saliera tú estabas muy centrado en tu mujer y en tu hijo, pero esos dos se quieren… más que como simples amigos, quiero decir. Es muy evidente.

- Pero desde… ¿cuándo?

- Pues… sólo hace unas semanas que a Tonks se la ve realmente… enamorada, pero yo creo que esto viene de muy atrás. Siempre ha visto a Remus de una forma diferente, aunque sea ahora cuando empiece a dar muestras evidentes…

- Bueno, tampoco me extraña… Tonks tiene… ¿cuántos, veinte años? Y está terminando la carrera, supongo que es ahora cuando empieza a darse cuenta de que su infancia está definivamente acaba y a preguntarse por el futuro…

- Joe, lo has pillao antes que yo…

- Lily y yo nos casamos cuatro años después de acabar el colegio… Una vez que has tienes por fin tu empleo, te planteas otras metas, sobre todo si estás enamorado… Empiezas a pensar en la familia, el futuro… y Tonks quiere ser auror, eso es puesto inmediato si apruebas…

- Yo también soy auror y no me planteo matrimonio o hijos…

- ¡Tú no te has enamorado en la vida!

- Oh, vamos, sabes perfectamente que estoy enamorado

- ¿Ah, sí¿De quién?

- De todas las mujeres, de mi trabajo y de la libertad…

- ¡Qué poeta!

- Sarcástico…

- Gracias, yo también te quiero. Bueno¿qué hacemos?

- ¿Con tu sarcasmo? No se, pero te juro que a veces te lo quitaba a ost…

- ¡Hablo de Remus y Tonks!

- ¡Ah! Bueno… No se, se que hay que hacer algo, pero no se me ocurre nada… por eso quería hablarlo contigo y con Lily…

- Esa es una de las pocas ideas buenas que tienes. Lily sabrá que hacer mejor que nosotros… Pero por lo pronto, lo único que se me ocurre es vigilar a Tonks y evitar por todos los medios que Anna se cargue un futuro que pinta bonito…

**Nota de la autora: **Y volvemos a los capítulos cortísimos!!! Es que 1- No se me ocurría cómo hacerlo más largo y 2- Esta escrito un ratito antes de irme a la academia de inglés… (debería traducir el fic?? XDDD) Los próximos dos capítulos calculo que serán cortitos, al menos el siguiente… pero intentaré que se vuelvan más largos… En fin, vayamos con los reviews…

Staken Tonks: XD hija, ya que la gente lee, que me diga como mejorar (me refiero a opiniones que puedan ser consideradas como "deberías poner más descripciones" no a opiniones más personales… además, no dudéis en comentar, cuanto más se me critica una cosa, más interés le pongo a corregirme, si todos se quejan por algo será…) A ver si saco tiempo y miramos ese fic tuyo jeje El "si – no" era copia y pega y no me apetecía dedicarme a poner cosas por ahí :P aparte lo hice antes de cenar, y mi madre como que estaba dispuesta a cortar la luz… Nah, no había que léeselo todo, era pa dar efecto XD

Calabacita Lupin: XD no creo que Sirius quiera hacer escenas "de pareja", pero consultaré su contrato, a ver si puedo hacer algo muajajajajajaaaa!!! cofcof tengo que dejar de hacer la risa maligna… Supongo que Harry se ve tierno hablando de "papá y mamá" pero como en mi mente siempre tiene padres, lo veo más normal XD mola es que me parece… no se… cool??? Cual es la traducción de "mola"??? Niña Magdalena, ayudaaaa!!!!!

Yuecita: si el publico quiere amigos de Harry, habrá amigos de Harry, pero esperamos a que salgan del colegio :P supongo que sí saldrán, aunque sea de pasada…

Ivonne: me temo que aún queda un poco para que Remus y Tonks compartan techo (y pasillo, que sus habitaciones están enfrente…) Eso es lo mejor de ser autora, puedes hacer que cada capítulo ocupe dos días o dos meses XD

Tonkie: no se por que, pero me caes bien XD (nada de celos, las demás también jeje) el "si – no" le ha gustado a mucha gente, tendre que poner más XDDDD Besos a ti también n.n

Mai Lupin, o la niña magdalena de la bella easo XDDD: efectivamente, como predije en la dedicatoria, Doña Niña Magdalenta llegó tarde (si es que soy… cualquier dia le quito el puesto a Trelawney XD) Te he dedicado todos los capis menos uno!!!! So… mejor me callo, que somos amigas ¬¬ De cuando los exámenes han sido un problema??? Yo tengo uno pasado mañana y no tengo ni los apuntes… casi que debería prepararlos, no??? XDDD Y si, tu futbolista manga es muy mono, pero como no te lo ligues y estés con el al menos un mes, te mato y te descuartizo, que me tiens muuyyy harta!!!! Y si no te queda el Clon-Jesucristo XDDD

Hasta aquí los reviews, que ya son 20!!!!

Y bueno, alguien conoce neopets??? Es una pagina mu cuqui, te dan una mascotita y la tienes que cuidar, jugando a juegos para conseguir dinero (de mentira, no os emocionéis) y comprándole cositas… esta cuqui jeje (me tendrían que pagar por la publicidad…) aquí os dejo la dirección, que viene con mi nombre de usuario para que os registréis y a mi me den bonificación (sed buenos, si os lo sacais, que sea con este link, dadme bonificaciones… por faaa…. XD) Sustituid lo que hay entre paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente:

**www(punto)neopets(punto)com(barra)refer(punto)phtml(interrogación, la del final, la del puntito abajo)****username****(signo del igual)****miley****(barra baja)****malfoy**


	6. Chapter 6 & 7

Remus y Dora – Alternative History

By Miley Malfoy

**Nota de la autora:** ufa, acabo de terminar el resumen + vocabulario + fechas de historia y de estudiarmelo durante casi dos horas, ya se que debería pensar mas en mi examen, pero el temario me lo se y si no me relajo, MATARE A ALGUIEN (Mira a Mai, que es la que vive más cerca) Mi psicólogo dice que los reviews me ayudan a tranquilizarme y que no me salga el instinto homicida XD (si cuela, cuela…) En fin, a ver que tal sale el capi, aunque no me hago responsable de lo que salga, llevo casi cuatro horas con los reyes católicos y ya podeis rezar para que no acabe saliendo Juana la Loca de paseo o algo… Los reviews abajo, que calculo que lo terminare el fin de semana.

**Dedicatoria:** a los que se incorporan recientemente, jeje, por leérselo todo y mandar review (joe, que los capis no son muy largos, ya os podríais esforzar un pelín más…) y a Joserra, mi profe de música, por el 10 en el examen con chuleta incluida made in el profe (si todos fueran como él…) y no es peloteo, que esto no se lo va a leer!!

**Capítulo 6: **El plan de los otros…

Amanda Lister dejó un rato sus repasos. Por su mente se paseaba su mejor amiga. Estaba rara, le gustaba alguien y decía que ese alguien era alguien a quien no iba a conseguir… Se la veía mal, Tonks nunca actuaba así. Cuando le había gustado alguien, se lo había contado a Richard y a ella y habían trazado planes hasta conseguirlo.

Amanda no era muy íntima de Richard, al que por cierto encontraba bastante atractivo. Ella y Tonks se hicieron amigas en cuarto curso, cuando Richard y ella se distanciaron un poco. Tonks era la mejor amiga que Amanda se podía imaginar: divertida y leal, siempre se podían contar todo la una a la otra, sin temor a que su secretos fueran desvelados. Por eso le resultaba tan inquietante que su amiga no le contara nada. Tal vez estuviera realmente enamorada, enferma de amor. Pero… si no podía conseguir al hombre misterioso… ¿qué¿celibato hasta la muerte? Mandy lo pensó por unos momentos… Que estés enamorada de un imposible no te cierra las puertas a enamorarte de otro hombre… su mente hizo una rápida lista de chicos "posibles". Pero se dio cuenta de algo: solo no iba ni a la esquina. Necesitaba un aliado. Richard Brynes sería su aliado. Al fin y al cabo, era el mejor amigo de Tonks… y también un chico muy mono y agradable… apto para una relación a largo plazo, cosa poco frecuente en Amanda. Recientemente, su interés por el mejor amigo de su mejor amiga había… crecido. Y si además de ayudar a Tonks ella podía intimar con su último objeto de deseo…

- _"Un premio por ser buena persona" _– se dijo

Richard entró en la cafetería en la que se había citado con Mandy. Le extrañó la llamada de la chica, pero cuando ésta le dijo que se trataba de Tonks y sus problemas amorosos, se puso los zapatos a una velocidad de vértigo y se fue corriendo.

Ambos jóvenes pidieron unas bebidas y se sentaron a hablar del tema Tonks.

- Y bueno – terminó Amanda, después de contarle a Richard sus sopechas – básicamente así estamos. La he llamado un par de veces y le he saturado el móvil a sms (N/A: supongamos que gastan móvil, si no los de la protectora de animales las matarían por explotación de lechuzas…) pero no me ha dicho nada, así que es un cuelgue algo fuerte

- Ya… bueno, a mi tampoco me ha dicho nada en especial. Está… rara… ausente… pero no he visto nada en su casa que nos de una pista… Y sin saber quién es, poco podemos hacer para ayudar…

- A veces la mejor ayuda es hacerla pasar página – Richard la miró como si fuera de color morado a topos naranjas – Quiero decir que, si ella está tan convencida de que no puede ser, tal vez tengamos que hacerla salir, presentarle gente… Tal vez si conoce a otro, se olvide de su mal de amores…

- No me parece la mejor solución… Cuando estás enamorado…

- A los veinte años se puede cambiar más de amor que de bragas. Nada es definitivo hasta que te mueres, y seguro que incluso entonces la Parca negocia. Oye, tengo un nombre en mente, creo que le gustará, solo tenemos que hacerla salir… y ahí intervienes tú. Sácala esta noche, como sea, aunque la tengas que traer a rastras de los pendientes.

- ¿De verdad crees que va a funcionar?

- Estamos a punto de examinarnos, el mal de amores no la va a ayudar a convertirse en auror, y de todas formas no pienso pasarme mi primer verano sin estudios secándole las lágrimas a mi mejor amiga. Si no con su enamorado secreto no puede ser, pues será con otro, pero a Tonks se le cura el mal de males como que me llamo Amanda Patricia Lister.

Richard no estaba del todo convencido, pero tampoco se le ocurría nada mejor. Bien pensado, podían pasar dos cosas. O bien no pasaba nada, pero conseguía averiguar algo más del hombre misterioso o bien encontraba a alguien que le gustaba y se olvidaba y volvía a ser la Tonks de siempre.

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, pues como el capi bate récords de miniatura (creo que he escritos notas de autora más largas ¬¬) pues voy a poner el siguiente capi aquí, seguido, justito después jeje 2x1 no os quejareis!!!

**Capitulo 7: **El tercer plan…

Anna Rickmonds salió de la ducha y se puso delante del espejo. Éste le devolvió la imagen de una mujer de pelo y ojos muy oscuros, con la piel clara y el cuerpo firme. Anna envejecía, o eso le parecía a ella, ya que a los 35 muy vieja no está una, pero aún así Anna dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo (y su dinero… bueno, el dinero de su padre) a productos y tratamientos para seguir siendo joven (teneis en mente la imagen de la madrastra de Blancanieves de Disney??? Pues parecida…) Es lo que tiene ser la hija de un hombre muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy rico (sería socio de Lucius Malfoy, si no fuera un mestizo :P), que te podias dedicar a no trabajar y a "mejorar misteriosamente" tu cuerpo (ejem ejem…)

Anna sacó de su armario un elegante vestido rojo, ceñido, que mostraba a la perfección sus encantos. Tras embutirse en él, prosiguió eligiendo complementos y maquillaje. Tenía que estar siempre deslumbrante y perfecta. Anna lo tenía muy claro: Remus Lupin no se le volvía a escapar. Esta vez pensaba cazarlo, así tuviera que matar al resto de la población femenina del mundo. No, esta vez él no se escapaba aunque lo tuviera que atar a la cama. Ese hombre era perfecto: atractivo, inteligente, amable, educado, buen mago… Tenía todo ABSOLUTAMENTE todo lo que una mujer puede desear, física, y emocionalmente. El dinero no era problema, ella tenía mucho (demasiado ¬¬ que reparta!!!)

Los recuerdos de su relación (o mejor dicho, ex relación) con Remus. Habían sido dos años magníficos, entre los 22 y los 24.

Él la había tratado mejor de lo que nadie lo había hecho, y ella tampoco se había comportado mal: lo había llevado a todo tipo de fiestas, se había integrado con sus amigos, que por cierto vaya cambio con respecto a los que él tenía…

Pero no sabía muy bien por qué, él había decidido dejarla. Anna nunca pudo comprenderlo, juntos estaban perfectos (esta tia no tiene abuela, no??) ¿Habría hecho algo mal?

Seguramente fue por culpa de esos amigos suyos… Jason, Casanova y una pelirroja, o como quiera que se llamaran (vaaaaarrgame, que manera de equivocarse con los nombres…)

Y luego estaba la mocosa aquella, con nombre de chico… Tonks. Que pulga más molesta!!! En dos veranos no paró de seguir a _su_ Remus por todas partes, siempre pegada a él y a sus amigos, como si no tuviera vida propia. Y ya desde antes. En las vacaciones escolares, la chiquilla siempre estaba merodeando a su alrededor. ¡Y encima a todos les parecía encantadora! Remus y los otros le daban dulces, jugaban con ella y la llevaban a todos los sitios, desde el principio de los tiempos, la enana aquella había estado pegada a los tobillos de Remus y la panda de amigos que el pobre tenía que soportar.

Anna se preguntó qué habría sido de la cría. Nunca se llevaron especialmente bien, y por increíble que pareciera, todo el mundo prefería a la criatura antes que a ella. Si no le fallaban las cuentas, ahora debería de tener unos 20-22 años. Y probablemente estaría de dependienta o camarera, nadie en su sano juicio apostaría por ella. Lo mejor era que probablemente, la pulga estaría demasiado ocupada saliendo de fiesta por ahí y Remus se habría librado de ella al fin.

Como se engañan las niñas ricas, no??? Parece que las neuronas son inversamente proporcionales al dinero que tenga una en el bolso, o algo parecido, que si no, no se explica.

Anna bajó al bar del hotel en el que se alojaba. Al entrar, se dio perfectamente cuenta de que todos los hombres y algunas mujeres (que en este fic respetamos a todos independientemente de sus preferencias sexuales) se le quedaron mirando y pensando en hacerle cosas que no se pueden escribir, que luego hay que subir el rating y esto lo lee menos gente. Se fijó en un chaval de veintipocos años, un hijo de papá, que la miraba como calculando el palo que le tendría que meter a la visa para conseguirla.

Bueno… Anna estaba perdidamente _enamorada_ de Remus, pero a nadie le amarga un dulce¿no?

**Nota de la autora: **y ahora esperais que diga que el capi 8 también está publicado y que sea 3x1, no??? PUES NO, ala!!! XD que la oferta es 2x1, si fuera 3x1 los super parecerían la M-30 en plena operación retorno a las 5.30pm. además, son las 12, no he dormido por culpa de los Reyes Catolicos y la madre que los hizo, llevo toda la semana levantándome a las 6.30 de la mañana (que es aun peor teniendo en cuenta que me levanto como 1547850 veces por la noche yo-que-se-a-que-coño… a hacer pis, leer reviews, beber agua, jugar un poco con el gato… yo que se…) que es viernes (cansancio acumulado + neuronas en la UCI por culpa de 5 dias de instituto) y como que ya no estoy como para inventar mucho más. Bueno, la verdad es que este capitulo es muy cutre, he tenido que poner un 2x1 para rellenar hueco, y aun asi esta corto y penoso, que es peor… NECESITO VACACIONES YA!!!! Cuanto queda pa Navidad??? T.T y asi hasta Junio… ojala fuera como Tonks y estuviera punto de graduarme XDDDD Bueno, casi que me voy a poner con los reviews y a ver si me entra el sueño y me voy a la cama. Es viernes y son las 12.10 de la noche.

Kerita: creo que en cuanto a rapidez de actualización no os podeis quejar mucho ¬¬ que incluso teniendo un examen muy jodido (mah, ni tanto, soy una quejica) os actualizo lo antes posible… la ex la he puesto para tener más juego :P no iba a ser llegar y besar el santo…

Roci Radcliffe: te diría que tienes merito en leerle los 5 capis, pero teniendo en cuenta que los textos del pollo y del pato en Friends son más largos, tampoco es para tanto XD pero gracias por leértelos y mandar review… bienvenida al lado oscuro, aquí tenemos unas butacas muy comodas, elige una!!!

Staken Tonks: la única que me dice nacionalidad :P es por curiosidad, y por asegurarme de poner expresiones muy… porteñas XD hija, me caes bien, no te voy a poner de ex mala… que tal de amiga de Tonks (o prima, ya que tienes el apellido) que se aburre mucho y decide putear (molestar mucho mucho) un poquito a Anna??? Alguien mas se apunta??? Mai??? Jeje. "Joe" es la versión "fisnar" de joder (follar, fornicar, hacer el amor) aquí se usa mucho como forma de expresar algo que molesta o preocupa… joe, es difícil de explicar… Mai, socorro…

Calabacita Lupin: y a cada review me cae mejor… XDDDD tienes pinta de ser de un optimismo de los de anuncio de compresas. La ex va a dar por saco y bastante, pero nos vamos a reir jeje (si Staken Tonks y las demás aceptais la propuesta de su respuesta… huy, si estoy hasta poeta XD lo que hace el sueño)

Ivonne: XD menuda fama le damos a Sirius… y a James de rebote XD no, muy casto el plan no va a ser… y demos gracias a que esta Lily por ahí, que si no pa mi que alguien acaba matándose… XDDD

NarA: me alegro de que te guste n.n espero más reviews jeje

Mai Lupin: me estoy hartando de tener que sacarte los review con espátula y bajo amenaza de saludo chuchil!!!! ¬¬ y si el clon tiene novia… tranquila, que ya corto un hermano, el otro también XD… y por el pelo… las peluquerías existen… y en realidad… es que no estudio XDDDDD y que fisna… yo a ti si que te voy a llevar al insti a lex… OSTIAS!!!! Que me tienes harta de correr, coñe, al final a y media pirare y tu a buscarte la vida.

Letii: O.o esta se adueña de tos na mas llegar XDDDD me encanta tener nuevos adeptos (joe, ni que fuera una secta…) James y Sirius vivos facilitan el fic XDDD y ya puestos a cambiar cosas que no me gustan, vamos a cambiarlas todas, o casi todas XDDDDDDDD y no me cansare de decirlo: Sirius NO tenia que haber muerto (aquí viene un cacho de frase censurado para los que no se han leído el ultimo libro) y como agarre a la Rowling, la pego ¬¬ que me espere en la puerta del insti, que se la armo (y Mai detrás XDDD)

Ale, lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno, yo me voy a lavarme los dientes, que son casi las 12.30 y mi padre ya ha venido tres veces a ver que coño hago que no me voy a la cama si me voy durmiendo hasta sentada en el váter.


	7. Chapter 8

Remus y Dora – Alternative History

By Miley Malfoy

**Nota de la autora, que no piensa revelar su paradero, por si acaso: **perdonperdonperdonperdonperdon… tenia exámenes (7.75 en lengua, 7.5 en historia y 10 en inglés y música, por si a alguien le interesa) y deberes y poca inspiración, la verdad, asi que os ha tocado esperar un poquito… y no se como saldrá este capi, porque tiene dos pegas, ahora que empiezo el instituto: 1- mi imaginación esta bajo minimos (bastante hay que usar a la hora de echarle morro a la cosa pa no pegar ni chapa y seguir siendo la mejor de la clase…) y 2- la hora que estoy viendo que voy a pillar mejor pa escribir va a ser la de tecnología… concretamente la del lunes, de 9.50 a 10.45. que es la que me toca en el taller, pero como mi profe es tan… picapiedra… (lo juro, Mai esta de testigo, mi profe de tecnología es un clon de Pedro Picapiedra!!!) que nos tiramos la hora bostezando… y como yo estoy al final y Maria lo escribe to (un beso, amor) pos yo me dedicare a hacer la mona y seguir con esto. Que de momento, fic poco, pero tengo un resumen de los próximos capítulos, y de momento la estimación es de 19 capítulos jeje posiblemente, también cortitos :P ya veremos, y a lo mejor son más XDDDD lo único que me va a tocar tardar a ratos, según lo jodido que tenga yo el curso ¬¬ maldita sea… Ademas, este finde me voy a casa de mi señora abuela pa practicarme las mates, que si no el lunes me catean. Bueno, mejor lo dejo :P que la gente quiere leer la historia, pa contar mis penas ya tengo un blog, que no visita ni dios, pero bueno, esa no es la cuestión. Ala, dedicatoria y empezamos…

**Dedicatoria:** a Maria, por apuntárselo todo, ya que yo voy a mi puta bola :P A Mai, por… por se ella XD A Irene, que siempre me tiene que saludar ella, la pobre, y a la profa de English, que me pone el diez a pesar de mi fallito por no mirar (Naaaah, una mayúscula que se quedo en minúscula XD)

**Capítulo ****7**El tercero… o el cuarto… no se!!, el otro en discordia

Amanda ya tenia al candidato perfecto para Tonks: guapo, inteligente, amable y buen estudiante. Se llamaba Gary Andon, estudiaba para medimago, uno de los mejores. Era un chico muy agradable. Y él se había fijado en Tonks, Mandy lo había pillado mirándola varias veces cuando iban a una cafetería de la zona a tomar algo y cuando salian por la noche, en el club donde solian reunirse (es que solo existe una cafetería y un club??? Porque como sea que no, menuda casualidad XD)

- Hoy es tu dia de suerte – le dijo Amanda, sonriéndole desde la maquina de agua

- Amanda… no se por que demonios dices eso, pero me das miedo.

- Solo quiero hacerte una proposición… puede que indecente.

- Ahora me das más miedo

- Venga… ¿desde cuando doy tanto miedo?

- A mi, desde hace unos dos años, que es el tiempo que te conozco.

- Sigue por ese camino y te doy un collejon que te mato.

- Bueno, venga, que no tengo todo el dia. ¿Qué quieres?

- Verás… tengo una amiga…

- Define "amiga"

- Nymphadora Tonks, veinticinco años, va para auror, tiene el pelo… morado, suele llevarlo morado, pero como es metamorfomaga a veces se lo cambia… Es mi mejor amiga, la llevas mirando desde hace un par de meses.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Nada… bueno, no tiene pareja, y últimamente esta algo emparrada, medio encoñada con un tio inaccesible… y tal vez un chico guapo, inteligente y amable le ayude a olvidar…

- ¿Y crees que yo puedo ser ese chico? – Gary no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones, porque si la otra estaba ya encoñada con alguno… Pero la verdad es que Tonks era una chica muy guapa y siempre se estaba riendo…

- Tal vez. Bueno, conozco a bastantes tios a los que les gustaría salir con ella, pero puesto que es mi mejor amiga, quiero que sea un buen chico.

- ¿Y ella esta de acuerdo?

- Ella no lo sabe… aun… osea… tengo un plan.

- Ay, señor…

- Mira, va a ser simple. Tonks y yo vamos a quedar, pero yo no voy a ir, y cuando ella se esté cabreando conmigo, tu apareceras y como estará solita porque la hijaputa de su mejor amiga la ha dejado tirada, la invitaras a un café para consolarla…

- Pero… no se de que hablar con ella…

- Yo te pongo al dia, te dire toooodo lo que tienes que saber.

- En ese caso… bueno, está bien… si crees que va a funcionar…

- ¿Creerlo? Estoy segura de ello.

……. --- ……

La tarea de Richard era algo más complicada que la de Amanda. Él tenia que convencer a Tonks para salir, ya que últimamente no salía ni a por el pan. El plan era convencerla de llamar a Amanda para quedar, Amanda le daría planton y entonces aparecería Gary. Richard le veía lagunas, como la cabezonería de Tonks, por ejemplo, pero eso era algo que ya no le incumbía, si Tonks se enteraba, la asaltarían una serie de peligrosos instintos asesinos, pero ese era problema de Amanda, que era la que había tenido la idea, que la asesinaran a ella.

De todas formas, Richard estaba algo mosca. Si conocía a Tonks como la conocía, y estaba enamorada, difícil lo iba a tener Gary para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Lo que Richard en verdad quería, era ayudarla a intentar conseguir a su hombre, o al menos entender por que a Tonks le parecía tan inaccesible.

- No insistas, Richie, no tengo ganas.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no apetece, y ya esta…

- Venga… Vamos, en el cine del centro ponen una de esas películas-empalagosas-descerebradas-para-las-hormonas que tanto os gustan a Mandy y a ti… llamala, sal un ratito…

- ¡Llevas casi dos horas insistiéndome en que la llame¡Sacame tu de casa!

- Es que yo… tengo plan… Pero Mandy no, deberías llamarla…

- Pero mira que eres plomizo, tio…

- Vamos Tonks… Estas deprimida por un tio al que consideras inaccesible, se acercan los exámenes y tienes un estrés que ni duermes, y entre una cosa y la otra lo que no entiendo es como no te has tirado ya desde el London Eye. Amanda es tu mejor amiga, vete con ella al cine…

Tonks se lo pensó (otra vez, porque en dos horas de tabarra se lo había pensado ya varias veces)

- Venga, vale, la llamo… ¡plomo!

……. --- ……

_"Querido __Remus__Entiendo que estas muy ocupado con el fin de curso, pero no importa. No tengo prisa, y no quiero interferir en tu trabajo. No veo la hora de volver a estar a tu lado. Por favor, escríbeme pronto, y dime cuando vas a estar libre, para que podamos salir y ponernos al __dia__Con todo mi afecto__Anna"_

Remus suspiró y tiró la carta al fuego. Era la tercera que Anna le enviaba, y ya no sabia como expresar de forma diplomática: dejame en paz, so puton. ¿Qué parte de "hemos terminado" es la que Anna no alcanzaba a entender?

_"James:__Anna me ha enviado la tercera carta. Empiezo a desesperarme, esa mujer es una especie de… acosadora, o algo peor. Temo el __dia__ de fin de curso… Piensa algo ¡y rápido! Voy a escribir también a Sirius.__Remus__"_

_"Sirius: __¡Socorro! Anna está demasiado obsesionada, ya va por la tercera carta, quiere verme tan pronto como acabe el curso… la casa aun tiene las protecciones que le puso tu padre¿no? __Se lo he dicho también a James, a ver si entre a todos se nos ocurre algo…__Remus__PD. ¿Cómo __esta__Tonks__?"_

Lo de Anna era un caso de acoso, en todos los sentidos de la palabra… tal vez denunciándola… aunque como contara el asunto a alguien, no se lo creerían… casi no se lo creía él…

……. --- ……

- ¡James! – Lily le dio unas migas de pan a la lechuza y recogió la carta, tras lo cual el animal se marchó - ¡Carta de Remus!

- Gracias, cariño – James cogió la carta que le tendía su esposa y ella volvió a ponerse a preparar la cena, mientras él se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina para leer la carta.

- ¿Va todo bien?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque normalmente teneis correspondencia constante, pero últimamente llegais a las tres cartas diarias… ¿Hay algún problema? Harry está bien¿verdad?

- Harry está _demasiado _bien.

- Y eso lo dices porque…

- Porque anda rompiendo corazones por medio castillo

- Aaaaaa…. – Lily se sentó sobre las rodillas de su esposo – Me recuerda a alguien…

- Digno hijo de su padre…

- Esperemos que asi sea, porque entonces se quedara con la mejor chica…

- ¡No seas pelota! Bueno, y si tu hijo aun no ha destruido Hogwarts¿de que se trata?

- De… un momento¡mi hijo no va a destrozar Hogwarts!

- Digno hijo de su padre…

- Vale, mejor lo dejamos…

- Sí, será lo mejor. Bueno¿Qué decias?

- ¿Recuerdas a Anna?

- ¿Anna? Anna…

- Anna la ex de Remus

- ¡Anna! Dios, deberías haberla visto, cuando me la encontré estaba… ¿sabes estas famosas que vete-tu-a-saber-como siempre parecen listas para tirarse a cualquier cosa con rabo? – James asintió – pues eso me pareció.

- Bueno, pues Anna no ha cambiado mucho. Esta acosando a Remus.

- Pobre, le compadezco…

- Pues no sabes el resto de la historia…

- ¿Hay mas?

- Veras… esta claro que Remus no quiere volver con Anna….

- Claro para cualquiera menos para ella…

- Si, bueno… el caso es que… si Anna no fuera Anna, Remus seguiría sin interesarse por ella. – Lily ya no supo que decir – Remus… Remus quiere a alguien… mucho.

- ¿A… quien?

- A… a Tonks.

- ¿A Tonks¿A Nymphadora Tonks¿La pequeña Tonks?

- La pequeña Tonks.

- Que…¡Que fuerte!

- Lily… que no tienes dieciséis años…

- Lo siento… ¡pero es que es muy fuerte¿Sirius lo sabe?

- Si. Y también dice que Tonks también quiere a Remus.

- ¡Que…!

- Como digas "fuerte" te pido el divorcio.

- Tienes un poco de mala leche ¿sabes?

- ¿En serio? Tendrás que endulzármela – besito – El caso es que Sirius y yo no sabemos muy bien qué hacer… ¿Se te ocurre algo?

- El asesinato aun es ilegal¿no? Porque va a ser la única forma de alejar a Anna de Remus el tiempo suficiente para que Tonks pueda hacer algo…

- ¡Muy graciosa!

- Bueno… tengo que pensármelo un poco, asi enseguida no se me ocurre nada. Pero creo que deberíamos esperar. Con Anna de por medio, quien sabe lo que puede pasar… Ademas, yo esperaría a ver que pasa cuando los dos estén viviendo juntos…

- Siempre tienes buenas ideas, Lily, no se que haría sin ti.

- Morirte de hambre, cariño, porque no sabes ni freir un triste huevo.

- Hablando de hambre… ¿Qué pasa con la cena?

- Tal vez pueda prepararla si me dejas levantarme de tus rodillas…

**Nota de la autora, que espera que después de este capi tan larguito (para lo que suele escribir****) las lectoras (chicos sigue sin haber, verdad****) ya no quieran matarla tanto: **joe, ahora me salen largos hasta los títulos de las notas XD, en fin, ya se que he tardado mucho mucho mucho mucho (ya se encargaba de recordármelo Mai a ratitos XD) pero espero que la compensación de alargar el texto sirva para algo. En fin, no se lo que tardare en escribir el próximo… bueno, el próximo igual no mucho, porque la semana que viene libro dos días (jueves y viernes, puente de todos los santos, tendre que ir a ver al abuelito al camposanto…) asi que igual saco un ratito… Bueno, estoy feliz, porque el recuento total de reviews es de 38, esta bien n.n a seguir aumentando!!!! Perdon otra vez por el retraso y vamos a contestar los reviews… Ah, por cierto, para que lo sepáis, los recibo directamente en el mail, y también un aviso cada vez que alguien me agrega a sus favoritos, tanto la historia como la autora, y que se pone una alerta para el fic, y quiero dar las gracias a: Ali Tonks Black y a Infinitum Nara.

Staken Tonks: me alegro de que no te quejes de lo largo :P esta vez han salido Tonks y Remus, asi que espero que solo te quejes de que aun no salen juntos T.T Gary no es "un" Anna, ya se vera, es un buen tio (me cae bien, pero poquito, que no tiene que querer a Tonks) Y a lo de la escopeta me apunto, pero yo en vez de escopeta, la apunto con mi gato que hace mas daño (e, Mai, a que Ranma es peor??) Y me alegro de aumentar tu diccionario!!!! Y espero que leer esto no te empeore, tienes que cuidarte, eres una de las mas veteranas… Y no me das la lata!!! n.n

Infinitum Nara: como dice mi abuela antes de quitarme el helado de chocolate o apagar la tele: "lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno" la niña rica nos va a salir porculera, pero tranquilas, todas las que se apunten y manden review en los próximos capítulos tendrán el placer de poder escarmentar a Anna en próximos capítulos muajajajajajajajaaaaaa

Calabacita Lupin: bueno, el dia en que aprecie la escuela será… el dia en el que mis hijos empiecen a ir XDDDDDD que guay que te gustara la oferta n.n la frase es una conclusión mia con una amiga… eso explicaría como es posible que yo saque las notas que saco… soy castaña clara y nunca tengo un puto céntimo, yo no se que coño hago con el dinero… Richard… de Richie mejor no digo nada, que es algo importante y mejor me lo callo.

Kerita: O.o si te conoce una amiga mia, te pide que le enseñes a bailar XD me encanta que el fic lo lea gente de tantas partes del mundo jeje me hace sentir internacional. Gracias por lo de preciosa n.n que simpatica!!! Anna le cae mal a todo el mundo XD eso se intenta al menos…

Ivonne: cita aun no hay, en el próximo capi XDDD pero cuando se junte todo el reparto en un sitio… casi que no quiero estar presente.

Roci Radcliffe: XD demasiado Star Wars, cualquiera que me conozca lo puede decir, mi abuela se sabe diálogos en ingles (macarrónico, pero ingles) con que imaginate las veces que he puesto las pelis… De Tonks se acuerda, que para algo es la que le va a quitar el hombre de sus sueñor a Anna XDDD

Mai Lupin: como si no me conocieras… Me estoy viendo la telenovela, el Jesucristo superstar encoñao contigo, tu encoña con el futbolista manganime y el futbolista manganime encoñao con… alguien XD y yo descojonándome XDDDD

Annyed: O.o nunca pensé que la palabra "burda" pudiera sonar bien… XDDD para el final aun queda jeje soy asi de mala, no dejes de leerme y manda reviews y estare feliz feliz.

Ali Tonks Black: alguien que me entiende!!! Te amo!!! Jeje este es un poquitín mas largo, espero haber contentado a todo el mundo con la longitud de este n.n

Samy: bueno, me sorprende que la gente no haga cosas asi, pero yo pienso que puestos a cambiar, vamos a cambiar todo lo que no nos guste XD Anna sale verídica porque leo muchas revistas XD Paris Hilton es mi inspiración (y mi mayor envidia, la muy puta…) ah, y estas agregada n.n ya hablaremos, tengo ganas de conocerte!!!


	8. Chapter 9

Remus y Dora – Alternative History

By Miley Malfoy

**Nota de la autora, que esta planteándose pedirle a ****Bin****Laden**** que le alquile una habitación en donde quiera que este escondido: **Buen pues per… que coñe!!! Hoy no me disculpo, que debería estar haciendo los deberes de historia pero no me da la gana que necesito relajarme un poco, que hoy he tenido tres exámenes (trigonometría, que estaba fácil pero que seguro que el ejercicio mas chorra lo tengo mal, francés, que era con libreta y no he tenio que estudiar, y valenciano, que me he terminao de leer el libro diez minutos antes de hacer el examen) y estoy de una mala leche… porque mi evaluación es el dia 28 de este mes, lo que significa que tengo 15 dias para terminar los temas recién empezados y hacer los exámenes, por no hablar de la bendita libretita de valenciano, que ya debería empezar a hacerla, porque si no… en fin, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer aparte del fic de las narices, pero como el fic me mola bastante mas que copiar medio libro de texto, pos que le den al valenciano. Ah, por cierto, en el capitulo anterior me equivoque al poner el numero de capitulo… era el 8, no el 7… Ais, capitulo 9 ya, parece que fue ayer cuando empece…

**Dedicatoria:** a la divina providencia, que me ha ayudado a terminarme el libro a tiempo :P y a los de Neobillonarios, que son muy majos y cuyas guias han impedido que mis neopets sean pobres

**Capítulo ****9**Exámenes, cartas y una confesión.

Cuando el despertador de Tonks sonó, las tripas de la chica empezaron a moverse como mariposas puñeteras. Era EL día. Jugarse el todo por el todo. Media vida de estudio y preparación… para seguramente cagarla y tener que buscarse otro curro. Que la chica tenía los exámenes finales para auror, vaya.

Tonks bajó a intentar comer algo para no desmayarse de hambre a mitad examen, cosa que probablemente perjudicaría bastante su nota, asi que mejor tomar algo.

En la cocina encontró su desayuno favorito (tortitas con chocolate y nata) ya preparado y esperándola, y una nota de Sirius encima de un montoncito de cartas.

_"Te dejo preparado tu desayuno favorito para que te animes. Tranquila, los exámenes son terribles, pero eres buena, saldrá bien. Seguro que el próximo año te tengo en el cuartel. Tienes bastante correo… supongo que tendrás más amigos de lo que pensaba… ¡es broma! En fin, no te pongas nerviosa y da todo lo que tengas, yo te he preparado y sé que puedes lograrlo. Tengo que ir al cuartel, pero volveré antes de que termines tus exámenes, estaré aquí cuando __termines. Suerte.__Sirius"_

Tonks miró los sobres. Había uno de sus padres, de James y Lily, de Harry, de Alice, Kirsten y Patty, sus mejores amigas del colegio (Richard y Mandy aparte, Tonks había crecido con esas chicas, pero cada una escogió una carrera diferente) y… de Lupin. A Tonks casi se le caen las cartas. Decidió empezar con la de sus padres, luego las de sus amigas, después la de James y Lily, luego la de Harry y por último la de Lupin (lo mejor para el final…)

_"Cariño:__Mucha suerte. Estamos seguros de que lo conseguirás. Desayuna bien, relájate, no tengas prisa y hazlo lo mejor que sepas. No te pongas nerviosa. Te queremos:__Mamá y papá" _

Pues vale, papá y mamá siguen enviando cartas más indicadas para una nena de diez años que va a hacer una exhibición de Ballet que para una joven que está a punto de jugarse sus sueños y su carrera en un sólo día… Padres tenían que ser…

_"__Neeeeenaaaaaaaaaaa__Queee__taaaaaaaaaal__Mu__ nerviosa__ A estas alturas, ya habrás vomitado hasta la primera papilla jeje. Bueno, pues como todas tenemos algo que decirte, vamos a escribir cada una un cacho de carta desde aquí. _

_-Patty-__Peeeequeeeeeeeeeeee__!!!!!! Como vamos__ Espero que __bien :P__ a __mi__ el trabajo en el laboratorio me va de FABULA estoy perfectamente!!! Tranquila, hace ya dos añitos que pasé por los exámenes finales y aún recuerdo lo malísimamente mal que lo pasé. Pero seguro que lo apruebas con nota, como haces siempre, aunque aún no sepamos __como__ demonios lo consigues… Bueno, que te dejo, que Alice me está quitando el __boli__ de __Agata__ Ruiz de la Prada que estamos usando para escribir esto. Besos__ Patty_

_-Alice-__Joe__, como se enrolla la Doña Patricia __Arquensiam__Wolaz__ tatita__ Espero que no acabes de comer cuando leas __esto, porque no me haría gracia que me vomites de nervios encima de esta cartita tan __cuqui__ que te estoy escribiendo… Si es que no vomito yo antes, que tengo que hacer los exámenes de ATSM y se me está poniendo un algo en las tripas… Pero bueno, seguro que tú estás tranquila, como siempre que teníamos exámenes, que no se por qué pero tú ibas tan fresca y eso que no sabías ni que teníamos examen… hija, como lo __haceeesss__??? Bueno, pues no estoy allí en persona, __pero igualmente te voy a poner nerviosa, ala, no voy a ser la única que esté histérica. Empiezo: Te das cuenta de que nos la jugamos __tooooodo__ en un día__ De que tal vez se cumplan nuestros sueños__ De que si la cagamos habremos desperdiciado la mitad de nuestra vida __pa__na__??? De que voy a matar a Kirsten si no se está quieta y me deja escribir en __paaaz__??? Bueno, pues aquí la __tonti__ está de un __pesao__ insoportable, y además quiero repasarme unos apuntes__asi__ que me despido y te dejo con los nervios __jejejejejeje__ Besotes!!! __Ali_

_-Kirsten-__Al fin me dejan mi __super__boli__ de estrellitas de Agatha Ruiz de la Prada!!!! __Enanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa__!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que, hemos atascado ya el váter o todavía no__ Que te juegas __toodooooo__Anda que __tu__ también, ya te podrías haber buscado algo mas facilito, hija, que con lo torpe que eres tu… __Vaaaaaa__, no te __enfadeeeees__!!!!! Que no va __enseriooooo__!!!! Que __seras__ la mejor, como __siempreeeeee__!!!!! Cari, tenemos que quedar cuando __Ali__ y tu __hayais__ terminado los exámenes, __pa__ celebrar los aprobados o __pa__ pegaros un __collejon__ que os __vayais__ de morros y os quedéis sin dientes__ O __pa__ evitar que os __corteis__ las venas, pero hay que quedar, que ya llevamos mucho tiempo sin quedar y eso no puede ser. No __nonononono__ no, eh, no. Bueno, eso, que no te pongas nerviosa, que suerte, que todo saldrá bien, que llames o te mato, que te traigas a tu amigo el que esta tan bueno (de parte de Alice) y que ya nos veremos. Besos, __cariñitooooo__!!!! Kirsten_

Nota: las cartas estaban tal cual, con todas las vocales y todo :P

Tipico de sus amigas. Tonks no podía evitar reírse, esas tres estaban como tres rebaños de cabras cada unas. Si, tenia que llamarlas. Entre que Kirsten y Patty eran mas mayores y que Alice estudiaba otra carrera, apenas se habían visto los últimos años y las echaba de menos.

_"¡Hola, Tonks!__Nada, solo unas líneas para desearte suerte. Los exámenes son terribles, pero una vez te dan los resultados (y seguro que serán buenos) ves el mundo de otra manera. No podemos esperar a verte entre los __aurores__¡Suerte!__James y Lily"_

James y Lily, la pareja perfecta… Ojalá algún día ella pudiera tener lo que tenían ellos…

_"¡__Hola¿Nerviosa? Yo estaría histérico… Bueno, chica, suerte, ya me contarás… al fin y al cabo, el siguiente que va a tener que pasar por eso soy yo… Dentro de nada estaré en casa, __ya nos veremos. __Harry"_

Harry era el típico adolescente… Tonks ya sabía que el chico quería ser auror. Harry era exactamente su padre, Tonks se acordaba de cuando James aun estaba en la escuela. Padre e hijo eran casi clones. Resultaba cómico verles juntos, eran tan parecidos…

Finalmente, y con las manos temblorosas, abrió el sobre de Remus.

_"Querida Tonks:__Te escribo estas líneas para desearte suerte y animarte. Los exámenes son algo que asusta muchísimo, y más cuando debes enfrentarte a algo que decida tu futuro. Pero no debes ponerte nerviosa, porque los nervios pueden hacer que no des todo lo que tienes. Tú eres muy capaz de hacer lo se te exige, puedes llegar a ser una __auror__ estupenda. No eres tan mala ni tan torpe como crees, sólo debes confiar en ti misma. Recuerda que todos te queremos y te apoyamos y pase lo que pase estaremos a tu lado. Intentaré estar ahí este fin de semana, así me cuentas todo. __Con cariño__Remus"_

Tras la lectura, Tonks (y todas las mujeres que hayan leído esto, autora incluida) se emocionó un poco. Tal vez Remus no la vería nunca como la mujer de su vida, pero al menos la consideraba algo parecido a una hermana, a juzgar por sus palabras, lo que la consolaba, aunque fuera muy poco.

Tras el desayuno y las cartas, Tonks se fue a la escuela. Cada segundo estaba más nerviosa, porque quería, tenía que aprobar esos exámenes, no eran sólo su futuro y sus sueños, sino la esperanza de casi todos sus seres queridos: Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Richard… todos la habían ayudado y animado, y no podía decepcionarles.

En la puerta de la escuela se encontró con su otro dolor de cabeza: Gary.

La cita con el chico había sido perfecta, él era amable, guapo y muy agradable. No la había presionado, habían hablado sobre prácticamente todo… pero tenía un enoooorme defecto: no era un licántropo de 35 años llamado Remus Lupin. Aunque como segunda opción no estaba nada mal. Tonks no quería darle muchas ilusiones, porque no quería hacerle daño, pero tampoco quería mantener una relación muy duradera con él, porque eso significaría que ya no podría estar jamás con Remus… vamos, que la pobre tenía un cacao mental de miedo.

- Hola – la saludó él – Mis exámenes son dentro de una hora, así que he venido a animarte.

- Vaya, gracias.

- En fin… ¿preparada?

- Creo que sí. Espero que sí…

- Tranquila, saldrá bien. Tengo que irme, o seré yo el que suspenda. ¡Suerte!

- Suerte a ti también.

La jornada de exámenes fue francamente agotadora. Durante la mañana hicieron las pruebas teóricas, de las que salieron con un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Por la tarde, las prácticas. Esas sí que asustaban.

Tonks se relajó pensando en el futuro. Todo iba a salir bien. Iba a ser auror:- _Ooommmm__ommmm__ommmm__… Soy __auror__, una de las mejores __Oooommmm__Ommmm__Ommmm__ estoy casada con Remus y tenemos dos niños __Ooooommmm__Oooommmmm__Ooooommmm__desempanate__, que no llegas __Oooooommmm__Oooommmm__OOmmmmmm_– era lo que decía la mente de Tonks, que estaba algo puñetera.

El día había terminado, y aunque estaba aún más nerviosa que antes, porque ahora tocaba lo más difícil: esperar los resultados, estaba segura de que lo había hecho lo mejor posible y de que tendría unas calificaciones muy buenas. Eso si, estaba hecha polvo, tanto que prefirió irse a casa a descansar, en vez de desmadrarse por ahí. Richard se ofreció a acompañarla.

- Al final ha sido más fácil de lo pensaba – comentó Tonks, de camino a casa.

- Sí… no ha sido tan difícil… Oye, Tonks, quería pedirte disculpas.

- ¿Disculpas?

- Por hacerte salir con Gary. Él no es el chico que te gusta.

- Sí… bueno, Gary es estupendo, pero no es… - Tonks calló antes de que se escapara nada.

- No es ¿Quién?

- Nadie…

- Tonks… me lo vas a decir, sabes que me lo vas a decir.

- ¡No hablaré si no es en presencia de mi abogado!

- Camaleoncita, no me hagas recurrir a las cosquillas…

Tonks se rió:

- No es que no quiera decírtelo… es que… es inaccesible para mí… además de que te vas a quedar de piedra…

- Cuéntamelo. Te podría ayudar… Además, no será nada tan raro… Tú y Mandy ya me habeis curado de espanto…

Tonks quería decírselo. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien. Y Richard siempre le había sido fiel, y nunca le había fallado. Podía confiar en él. Venga, valor…

- Esta bien, te lo digo… pero deberías sentarte – Tonks señaló un banco que casualmente estaba junto a ellos.

- A no ser que me digas que estás enamorada de Severus Snape o algo así, no creo que necesite sentarme…

- No, pero casi… Es… - Tonks tomó aire – Es Remus Lupin.

Richard casi se cae:

- Espera, que me siento – se dejó caer en el banco antes mencionado - ¿Remus Lupin¿El profesor Remus Lupin¿_Nuestro_ profesor Remus Lupin?

- No, el vecino de enfrente, que también se llama Remus, no te… ¿Quién si no? – Richard la seguía mirando como si le hubiera revelado que venía de Venus o algo así - ¡Deja de mirarme! Ya sé que es bastante fuerte, pero… pero no puedo evitarlo.

Richard cerró la boca, respiró hondo y contestó:

- ¿Quién sabe esto?

- Nadie… Creo… Remus no, eso seguro… Mi primo tampoco, aunque a lo mejor ha notado algo… Y nadie más debe de saberlo, solo tú y yo.

- Estas como una cabra…

- Como una no, como todo el rebaño… Pero en fin… ¿Pero quién me manda a mi enamorarme de mi profesor?

- Bueno… de todas formas, tampoco es culpa tuya. En fin, el profesor Lupin siempre ha sido muy amable y atento con todo el mundo… Le gusta a todas las alumnas…

- Si, pero no es lo mismo… Quiero decir, yo le conozco más personalmente… Conozco algunas cosas sobre él que nadie más conoce, salvo sus amigos más íntimos y él mismo… ¡Y vivimos en la misma casa!

- Pues lo tienes jodido… Vaya… realmente me has sorprendido… Pero bueno, somos amigos¿no? Te ayudaré… aún no se cómo… Pero te voy a ayudar, de eso no te quepa la menor duda.

- ¡Oh, Richie! – Tonks lo abrazó fuerte - ¡Menos mal que estás aquí!

Tras la conversación, Tonks se fue a casa, mucho más tranquila y relajada. Su secreto ya no era sólo suyo alguien lo sabía, alguien estaba de su lado. Eso la reconfortó muchísimo.

**Nota de la autora, que acaba de publicar un ****Oneshot**y no os penséis que por culpa del Oneshot he tardado tanto!!! Es una cosilla que me ha salido así, de repente y por las buenas. Se llama Siempre fue ella, por si os apetece leerlo. La culpa de la tardanza la tiene mi instituto, mis profes y el inventor de la Educación Secundaria Obligatoria, o ESO, que me tiene con mucho trabajo y la creatividad bajo mínimos. Bueno, esto lo empecé a escribir tan pronto publiqué el anterior… pero lo termino ahora… por favor, no me mateis… En fin, la buena noticia es que dentro de poco vienen las navidades y con un poco de suerte, y bastante morro, conseguiremos poquito trabajo, lo que significará que tendré más tiempo para dedicar al Word jeje. En fin, mientras espero a que Bin Laden me responda, voy a contestar reviews:

**RociRadcliffe**mis capítulos tienen la costumbre de ser cortos :P ahora mismo estoy en la mitad final de la quinta página del Word, letra verdana numero 9, pa que te situes… ¿Remus, perder la clase¡Eso habría que verlo! Pero mejor dejemos esas escenas de mano de las amigas de Tonks, que seguro que salen mejor muaaajajajajajajjaja (acepto sugerencias sobre posibles torturas a Anna)

**Kerita**hola guapísima!!! (piropo contestado… jeje) Como Anna siga ganando fans… XD me tocará hacer un capi dedicado en exclusiva a ella (id preparando los cuchillos/sables/espadas/katanas/lanzallamas/bazookas y similares…) Para el reencuentro falta un pelin… que fic de Remus y Tonks mas raro, lleva 9 capis y aun no se ven… XDDD

**Staken**** Tonks: **De parte de todas las demás: no mandes ningún virus, a ver si se le va a joder la PC y va a tener una excelente razón para no publicar ¬¬ Mejor la atamos a la silla y la amenazamos con un Teletubbie!! ejem ejem Menudas fans ¬¬ Lo de inocente lo dejamos de lado XD y he decidió que mi gato no se va a acercar a Anna, no vaya a ser que se me ponga malo… XDDDDD Gary es majete, no se mete directamente… Ya veréis lo majete que es XD Ah, por cierto, dicen Tonks y Anna que te pida la dirección, para que pueda ir a matarte por ser la "amante oficial" de Remus n.n

**Calabacita Lupin: **mi reina!!! XDDDDD Esta espera se te tiene que haber hecho larga… se me ha hecho larga a mi y soy la autora XDDDD Amanda no esta muerta XD solo en paradero desconocido, por si acaso… y el casi medimago y Tonks bien, andan por ahí... La reacción de Lily me sorprendió hasta a mi, pero siempre me la he imaginado como una chica divertida n.n me gustó como quedó la escena. Me alegro de que te leas las notas jeje… tal vez haga un capi solo de notas :P

**Infinitum Nara: **¿Remus desesperad? Aun no lo has visto muajajajajjaajaaaaa!!!!! Pero si, es un hombre muy tierno n.n Y en cuanto al significado de Anna… no te has quedado un pelin corta??? Te juro que a mi se me ocurren palabras bastante más fuertes, que no voy a poner porque me tocará subir el rating… Y sí, me he cuidado bastante, he perdido dos kilos!!!

**Samy**ni te imaginas lo que pueden llegar a hacer los amigos… No sé que harían los hombres sin las mujeres, pero sé lo que haría James XD MORIRSE DE HAMBRE!!!!! Jaajajajajajajaja me divertí mucho con la escena XDDDD

**Andromeda**** No ****Sainto**nah, no abandono… yo soy como los turrones (vuelveeee a casa vuelveeee vuelve a tu hogar la fuerza del cariño te espera en Navidad… y después de esta publicidad tan asquerosa, vamos a seguir con la respuesta, pero espera un segundito que l autora va a por un cachito de turron, que en esta casa hay desde hace casi un mes…) además, con lo majas que sois no os iba a dejar n.n

Eso es todo por ahora!!!! A ver si tenemos el próximo antes de Año Nuevo… En fin, un mini extra:

**Próximo capítulo; **Tonks se siente confusa, Remus significa el mundo para ella, pero Gary cada vez le gusta más. James y Lily deciden hablar con Remus sobre Anna y sobre sus sentimientos, antes de intentar nada. Por último, Amanda planea ligarse a Richard.


	9. Chapter 10

Remus y Dora – Alternative History

By Miley Malfoy

**Nota de la autora, que está sin internet y se va a volver un poquito loca como su padre no lo ponga ¬¬: **Pues eso, que mi padre está de lío con su ordenata y en vez de jugar a los sims he decidido ponerme a escribir… ya podeis darme las gracias!!!! Que me estoy privando de tener a mi sim liándose con Harry!!! Bueno, venga, vamos a escribir, a ver si publico esto cuanto antes y tenemos fic n.n

**Dedicatoria:** a las lectoras que no me han abandonado n.n

**Capítulo 10: **Fin de curso… ¡A relajarse! O no…

En Hogwarts se oían gritos de algarabía, la gente estaba de buen humor, el sol brillaba, los estudiantes e incluso algunos profes se ponían a cantar y a bailar de alegría por medio de los pasillo… no señores, no se ha conseguido la paz en el mundo… tampoco han exterminado a todos los de Gran Hermano… ni siquiera a Aida Nízar… ni siquiera les ha tocado la lotería… no, amigos y amigas, algo mucho mejor… HABIA LLEGADO EL FIN DE CURSO!!! Vacaciones san-ti-lla-na!!! Ah, por cierto, queda prohibido seguir metiendo publicidad en el fic ¬¬ malditas empresas que se quieren enriquecer a mi costa ¬¬ yo no cobro por hacer esto, pos ellas tampoco (N/A: se nota que estoy… rara?? Es que la semana que viene me dan vacaciones, y estoy de bastante buen humor n.n)

En fin, que el curso por fin se había terminado y estaban todos bastante contentos, ya sabéis, los alumnos se libran de los profes, los profes se libran de los alumnos y todo el mundo vive su vida feliz y alegre. Evidentemente, en todo este follón que se ha convertido la escuela (soy la única que está viendo a los alumno y a los profes bailando "What time is it" de High School Musical??? XDDD me estoy imaginando a Dumbledore con la escena de Zac Efron y los balones de baloncesto… XDDDDD) afecta principalmente a dos personas, al menos en este fic: Harry Potter, que se iba para casa con sus padres (y con un poco de suerte le dejarían invitar a sus amigos) y Remus Lupin, que se iba a casa a descansar y se moría por ver a… sus amigos.

En las casas de los alumnos también había alegría… bueno, no tanta porque ahora los padres se tendrían que hacer cargo de sus hijos, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo eran sus hijos y los habían tenido porque querían, y si no, haber tomado precauciones. Evidentemente, esto también afecta a principalmente dos casas, al menos en este fic: La de los Potter y el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place.James y Lily adoraban a su hijo y estaban locos por tenerle en casa… Y además, Harry podría hacerle a Tonks ciertas "preguntas" a las que era más probable contestarle al chico que a alguien mayor. Sirius, por su parte, quería volver a ver a su amigo (James también quería verlo, es lógico, y Sirius también se moría por ver a su ahijado) y aparte estaba Tonks. Todos querían ver como acababa el asunto (como todos los que leemos esto, autora incluida, que aún no lo tiene muy claro…)

Total, que cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts llegó a King Cross, en la estación esperaban James, Lily, Sirius y Tonks.

El reencuentro fue de lo más cuco. Harry salió corriendo del tren para encontrarse con sus padres, cosa de lo que se arrepintió en cuando Lily lo apretujó con uno de esos apretujones que sólo te da tu madre cuando lleva más de una semana sin verte y le dio unos quince mil besos ventosa-con-todo-el-pintalabios-en-la-cara que sólo dan las madres, abuelas y tías pesadas en diez segundos. Por fortuna, James también quería espachurrar un poquito a su hijo, así que lo soltó de su madre-pulpo. Después de que James abrazara a su hijo, le llegó el turno a Sirius. Mientras Harry saludaba a Tonks con un abrazo, Lupin llegó con el grupo.

- ¡Hola Harry! – lo saludó Tonks, dándole un abrazo de tía guay (ya sabéis, la que te trae los mejores regalos, te rescata de los brazos de las tías abuelas plomizas cuando tu madre está distraída y te lleva de compras o a parque de atracciones) – Estás distinto, has crecido. - Tu también estás distinta – respondió Harry – ¡Estás más guapa¿Qué tal los exámenes?- Bien, creo. Aunque falta ver las notas… - Seguro que son geniales – intervino Remus, que ya había saludado a los demás y se disponía a abrazar a Tonks- Ojalá – respondió ella con una risita.James, Sirius, Lily y Harry se les quedaron mirando. Los cuatro se habían dado cuenta perfectamente de que ese abrazo había sido algo más fuerte y largo de lo habitual… y de que la risa de Tonks había sido un poquito más tonta de lo que debería. Por supuesto, los únicos que no se dieron cuenta de ello fueron Tonks y Remus, como no… - Harry – murmuró Lily. Cuyo cerebro había batido records a la hora de crear ideas - ¿Recuerdas tu comentario sobre Tonks?- ¿El de que estaba guapa? Sí- Insiste un poco en ello, cariño. Harry pilló enseguida por donde iba su madre- Vale, pero me debes una.- Mañana invitas a tus amigos a pasar una semana…

Salieron de la estación y empezaron a comentar cosas… salvo que Lily y Harry ya sabían hacia donde encaminar la conversación. - ¡Qué bien que hayáis vuelto! – exclamó Lily, sonriente – Ahora ya estamos todos… podríamos organizar una cena o algo, invitar a algunos amigos… lo que solíamos hacer cuando Harry no había nacido. - Podríamos celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry – propuso James, que no sabía exactamente lo que tramaba su mujer, pero podía hacerse una idea aproximada – Podríamos llamar a un par de amigos y que Harry invite a los suyos con sus padres. - Podríamos hacerla en la piscina – añadió Lily – Será más divertido.- Y las chicas irán en bikini… - comentó Harry, en su línea adolescente-salido- Sólo piensas en una cosa¿eh? – Tonks soltó una risita, acompañada de Sirius y Remus. - Debería preocuparte más lo que pensaran mis amigos cuando te vean al lado de la piscina en bikini. - ¿Qué clase de pervertidos tienes tú por amigos?- Te sorprendería saber lo pervertidos que pueden estar los adolescentes de hoy en día – comentó Remus- Y más teniendo en cuenta cómo están algunas ex-alumnas...Sirius se agachó para esquivar el collejón marca Diego Serrano que Tonks le quiso cascar- ¡Si lo decía por Lily!Esta vez Sirius tuvo que salir corriendo, por si los collejones marca Diego Serrano de parte de Lily, Tonks y James.Mientras Sirius huía de las dos mujeres y de su mejor amigo, Harry decidió aprovechar para obedecer las órdenes de su querida madre (obediente que es el niño XD hay que ser bueeenos, tomad ejemplo de Harry XDDD) e insistir en lo guapa que estaba Tonks:- Ahora hablando en serio, Tonks está mucho más guapa que hace tiempo – le comentó a Remus, que era el único que no había salido en busca de la muerte de Sirius Black- ¿Te gusta Tonks?- ¡No! Es más bien como una hermana mayor. Una hermana mayor que está muy buena, pero una hermana mayor al fin y al cabo. Además, no es mi tipo de chica. Pero hay que reconocer que está guapa.- Muy guapa – reconoció Remus, sin apartar la vista de Tonks, que por cierto, en esos momentos estaba intentando estrangular a Sirius con la correa del bolso de Lily.

Harry y Remus se reunieron con los otros. Sirius se había librado de Tonks y estaba intentando que James no le pegara, mientras intentaba no caerse al suelo de la risa, cosa que James, Lily y Tonks también intentaban, sólo que ellas tenían menos suerte: Lily estaba apoyada contra la pared y Tonks por el suelo, llorando de la risa (ais, los intentos de asesinato de coña... hacer el ridículo en medio de la calle... pa mi que los adultos de este fic no son tan adultos...) - ¿Qué tal si dejáis de comportaros como criaturas y nos vamos¡Me estáis avergonzando! – protestó Harry, en su papel de adolescente-avergonzado-por-todos-los-adultos.- Avergonzáis a cualquier ser humano existente – puntualizó Remus, que estaba pensando en lo mona que estaba Tonks llorando de la risa. Los otros se levantaron y se serenaron... y unas dos horas más tarde pudieron comportarse como personas normales.

Al día siguiente, Tonks se levantó prontísimo. Más pronto de lo habitual. Más pronto de lo que podía recordar. La había despertado algo que nos despierta a todas y que nos putea por igual: el sol. Es un despertador magnífico cuando tienes que levantarte pronto, pero si estás de vacaciones de verano no mola mucho. Pero mientras estaba bajando la persiana para ocultar el sol y poderse volver a tumbar, recordó algo: ese día daban las notas. Y ya no se pudo volver a dormir. Así que tras casi una hora de dar vueltas en la cama decidió que debería levantarse y desayunar... o acabaría apuñalando la almohada.

En la cocina se encontró a Sirius y a Remus. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.- Buenos días – saludó - ¿Qué hacéis despiertos tan pronto?- Algunos no tenemos vacaciones, rica – contestó Sirius – Pero ya lo descubrirás cuando empieces a trabajar.- Si es que apruebo – lloriqueó Tonks- Hoy salen las notas¿no? – Remus le puso delante un plato de tortitas- Sí, y estoy un poquito histérica. - Venga, tranquila, seguro que apruebas. - ¿Y tú qué haces despierto tan pronto? Remus se encogió de hombros:- Estoy acostumbrado. No tengo razones para quedarme en la cama.(Nota de la autora y de las lectores: Nosotras te las damos!!!)- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Sirius – No te levantas hasta la hora de comer y porque las tripas te aúllan- No podía dormir, las notas, ya sabes. - Ojalá pudiera acompañarte, pero tengo que ir a trabajar.- Yo no tengo plan. Si quieres te acompaño. - ¿En serio? – a Tonks se le iluminó la mirada. Ir sola le iba a costar bastante - ¡Gracias! Voy a vestirme. Tonks salió de la cocina casi dando saltos de alegría.- Estás colado por ella – comentó Sirius- ¡Qué va! - Noooo... Por cierto, hace como dos minutos que ha subido por la escalera. Puedes dejar de mirar la puerta. Remus le tiró la servilleta- No me gusta.- Yo no digo que te guste... Digo que estás enamorado de ella.- Sirius...- Tranquilo. Ella no sabe nada. Es la única en este planeta que no lo sabe.- ¡Sirius!- El problema es Anna. Tendremos que deshacernos de ella.- ¿En qué momento he dejado de estar presente en esta conversación sobre mi vida sentimental?

**Nota de la autora: **se acabó por ahora, que quiero publicarlo antes de Navidad :P Espero haber mantenido el nivel... Calabacita Lupin se me va a enfadar, la nota de autora es muy corta... Pero bueno, estoy trabajando en nuevos proyectos que descubriréis próximamente, así que tengo disculpa... Buenas noticias: llegan las vacaciones de Navidad. Malas noticias: tengo la agenda tan apretada que para ir al baño he de concertar cita con antelación. Pero intentaré publicar al menos un capi estas vacaciones. Aunque también quiero poner a punto mis nuevos proyectos. Y ahora me voy a hacer un poquito de auto publicidad:He estado trabajando en una página web sobre Harry Potter, que tiene un fic que escribo para ella en exclusiva y que necesita staff YA. En fin, no os pido que me ayudéis (que me vendría bien, por cierto) pero al menos pasaos y decidme que tal:http :// valledegodric. 110mb. com/ index. html (nota: quitad los espacios, si no se ve me lo decís)

Ok, sólo me quedan los reviews...

**Staken**** Tonks: **premio a la velocidad XD los exámenes perfectos, no me puedo quejar :P ya os diré las notas oficiales, si me dan el boletín antes de cumplir los 18, claro. Juro que escribiendo la carta me dio un subidón de azúcar que casi me toca chupar un limón XD creía que no iba a gustar... Y sí, ya era hora de que Tonks confesara. Por cierto, Tonks y Anna me han pedido que les deje el Teletubbie Milenario para acabar contigo... si yo fuera tu buscaría un refugio seguro...

**Calabacita Lupin: **Amigaaa!!!! XDDD Libro el vierneesss!!!! Por fiiiinnnn!!!! Pero tengo las fiestas tan ocupadas que apenas me va a dar tiempo a dormir... Las cartas de las amigas son totales XD como modelo escogí unas que me escribieron mis amigas cuando me fui a Londres. Tonks está como todo un rebaño, ha salido a la autora XDDDD No hay mucha nota de autora, pero bueno... en el próximo te lo compenso XD a costa de que el resto del mundo me odie :P Espero tu review!!!!!!

**Roci****Radcliffe**XD llega a decir Severus y me venís a buscar todas para matarme un poquito XDDDD me hubiera matado a mi misma del asquito... aunque mejor dejamos el tema porque soy capaz de ponerme a hacer un fic sobre eso y entonces sí que tendré que buscarme un buen psiquiátrico. A Anna no la puedes ignorar, no mucho tiempo... pero acepto ideas jejeje premio para la lectora a la que se le ocurra la burrada más gorda!!!

**Infinitum Nara: **Gary le gusta cada día un poquito más... Pero es que Remus le gusta demasiado... (puede gustarte alguien demasiado???) En fin, ya veremos como terminan esto... Espero que te haya aprovechado el desayuno :P Ok, te apunto en la lista de "asesinas de Anna" por si acaso Tonks tiene que llamar a las fuerzas de asalto enseña una lista en la que se lee: "CUERPO DE SEGURIDAD ANTI-ANNA CON PERMISO PARA ARMAR UNA TAN GORDA QUE HITLER VA A PARECER UN SANTO AL LADO" y debajo: Andy, Lore, Infinitum Nara)

Como extra, que los cuatro angelitos (sí, lo sé, sois angelitos... los cuernos son para aguantar el aro, no?? XD) que me han dejado review se tomen esto como un regalito adelantado de Navidad. Besotes, guapísimas, os amo!!!!! Pero solo para Staken Tonks, Calabacita Lupin, Roci Radcliffe y Infiitum Nara, para las demás no, por malas personas que no me han dejado review. Ala, os aguantais las mira muy mal


	10. Chapter 11

Remus y Dora – Alternative History

By Andy

**Nota de la autora, que está feliz porque el viernes le dan las vacaciones de navidad (hasta el 6 de Enero): **Que conste que empiezo el capi la mañana siguiente de la publicación del anterior, el lunes 17 a las 7.10 de la mañana. Pa que luego protestéis ¬¬ Con lo que os mimo... Bueno, pues el viernes por fin me dan las vacaciones de Navidad, y esta semana en teoría me tienen que dar el boletín de notas. Y la semana que viene... Dios, estoy viendo como le salen patitas a mi dinero y se va por ahí. Esta semana no tengo que ir de compras de Navidad, tengo que ir de ATRACO de Navidad. Y el viernes tengo que cantar delante de toooodo el instituto... en la cutrez de espectáculo que montamos. En serio, los espectáculos escolares suelen ser cutres, pero es que el nuestro es cutre, pero cutre cutre cutre cutre cutre cutre hasta matar. La gente se tiene que sentar en el suelo del gimnasio, porque por no poner, no ponemos ni sillas. Y los padres no pueden venir. Vamos, que si fuéramos más cutres, cantaríamos el: "Ande ande ande, la marimorena, ande ande ande que es la Nochebuena. En el portal de Belén han entrado los ratones y al pobre de San José le han roído los coj...ande ande, la marimorena, ande ande ande que es la Nochebuena.En el portal de Belén hay un hombre haciendo botas, se le escapó el cuchillo y sa cortao las pelot..."Seguido por un:"Navidad, Navidad, porros y champán, cocaína, heroína, todos a esnifar ¡hey!" Ambos cantados con un desafine que... mejor no nombrar, porque ni nombre tiene, acompañador por golpes y patadones varios, utilizando como escenario la propia clase. Vamos, que aún podemos dar las gracias de que nos enseñen algo decente y nos hagan cantar en el gimnasio... (Que conste que me sé la versión buena de los villancicos, que son los que nos enseñan. Los otros los he aprendido a base de años y años de cenas navideñas donde más que comer te traumatizas) En fin, mejor intento tener el capi lo más adelantado posible, antes de traumatizarme...

**Dedicatoria:** a la vaguncia de T0onks, que se ha animado a escribir el review :P si hay más vanguncias/os, daos a conocer, coñe, que con un simple "bien" me vale ¬¬ Y a Feanwen, que sa dao cuenta de que soy made in Valencia. Yo también me alegro de que haya españolas por FanFiction n.n

**Capítulo 11: **Resultados

Tonks se dirigió hacia el panel donde tenían que poner quien aprobaba y quien suspendía, acompañada por Richard y Mandy. Los tres tenían las tripas a la altura de los tobillos.

El tablón estaba al final de la entrada del edificio principal de la academia, junto a la conserjería. El trayecto no era largo, pero para tres personas en espera de conocer su futuro, aquello era más largo que una autopista de Londres a Plutón (que por cierto, ya no es planeta)

Frente al tablón había una considerable aglomeración de gente, de la que salian algunos dando saltos y otros (la mayoría) llorando como magdalenas.

Por fin, después de recorrerse el trayecto Nueva York – Australia a pata (desde su punto de vista) Tonks y sus amigos llegaron al panel... bueno, llegaron a la masa de gente, para el panel aún quedaban un par de metros...

Total, que después de lo que a ellos les pareció un millón de años y que no fue más que unos quince minutos, consiguieron ver sus nombres en la lista:

RESULTADOS DE LOS EXAMENES

Total aprobados: 25

Total suspendidos: 189

Richard Brynes – Aprobado

Amanda Lister - Aprobada

Nymphadora Tonks – Aprobada

Y aquí fue cuando Tonks empezó a dar triples mortales por toda la sala.

Los tres apenas se lo creían, 25 aprobados y los tres estaban entre ellos!!! Aquello era algo... era lo mejor que les podía pasar. O una de las cosas candidatas a quedarse con el puesto.

- ¡Enhorabuena! – la felicitó Gary, que acababa de llegar.

- ¡Gracias! Esto... ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Venia a ver si tenia que invitarte a cenar para celebrar el aprobado o para consolarte por el suspenso.

- ¡Qué amable! – comentó Mandy. Tonks la fulminó con la mirada.

- Bueno... pensábamos ir a celebrarlo o deprimirnos en casa de Sirius. ¿Te apetece venir?

- ¡Claro¿A qué hora?

Media hora después Tonks salió por patas de allí, tenia que irse a casa, a informar a todos de que lo había conseguido, a colgar las pancartas de "enhorabuena" y a esconder las de "otra vez será"

Antes de entrar, tomó aire y puso carita de pena. Cuando entró, la gente se le tiró encima, casi literalmente.

- ¿Qué, como ha ido?

- ¿Lo has conseguido?

- ¿No has sacado la nota?

- ¡Oh, cariño!

Tonks miró a Remus, Sirius, James y Lily, manteniendo la cara de pena durante dos segundos... Antes de gritar, ponerse a saltar y abrazar a Sirius (que estaba más cerca, que si no se le tira a Remus...) ¡Lo conseguí!

- ¡Lo conseguí¡Lo conseguí¡Lo conseguí¡Lo conseguí¡Lo conseguíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Los otros cuatro también saltaron y gritaron (dios mio, menudos adultos, Harry parece el más maduro ¬¬)

- ¡Enhorabuena¡Enhorabuena¡Enhorabuena¡Enhorabuenaaaaaaaaaaa!

Todos abrazaron a Tonks. Cuando Remus la estrujó, ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica que les puso la piel de gallina.

- Bueno, mejor vamos a preparar la fiesta, mis amigos no tardarán.

- ¿Cuántos van a venir?

- A ver... – Tonks empezó a contar con los dedos – Richard y Mandy, Gary, Trisha, Meredith, Aura, Mark, Alex, Dylan, Cloe, Michael, Roger, Tom, Jack... seremos unas 14 o 15 personas sin contaros a vosotros.

Una idea se le pasó por la mente a Lily y se adelantó a los demás a la hora de hablar.

- Perfecto. Vosotros ir a preparar el salón, la decoración y todo eso. Barred un poco, apartad los muebles elegid la música... algo que no haga que los cuadros tiemblen, a ser posible... y colgad los adornos, Tonks y yo vamos abajo a empezar a preparar la comida – Lily, literalmente, arrastró a Tonks mientras le lanzaba a su marido una mirada que decía "al que aparezca por la cocina lo meto en el horno y lo cocino a 360 grados vuelta y vuelta.

- ¿Qué está tramando Lily? – le preguntó Sirius a James en un susurro

- No lo sé... y creo que no quiera saberlo...

**Nota de la autora: **He tardado mucho, el capitulo no es muy largo y está más que nada para rellenar... pero tengo que estudiar como una loca, he pasado unas navidades increíblemente atareadas y mi próxima evaluación es el 27 de febrero (que coño hacen los de la junta directiva? Comerse las tizas?? Como se va a hacer una evaluación en algo más de mes y medio???) asi que ando asfixiada perdida, porque, si normalmente se hacen dos o tres exámenes, estamos yendo a velocidad extrema para poder hacer uno o dos ¬¬ no nos da tiempo a dar las lecciones!!!De todas formas, se que quereis matarme o que os habéis olvidado de mi y me siento terriblemente culpable. Pero tengo un año muy... atareado... hago lo que puedo!!! Por favor, no me abandonéis!!!! T.T Tambien he estado trabajando en otros proyectos: mi página y otros fics. Entrad en mi página ( elvalledegodric(punto)esp(punto)st ) registraos en el foro etc. etc. De mis nuevos fics hablaremos próximamente... Ahora voy con los reviews, tengo que darme prisa, tengo que estudiar T.T

**Infinitum Nara: **XD me lo pasé de miedo haciendo el capi jeje. Apunto tus sugerencias para Anna. Gary no va a sufrir mucho, me cae bien, el pobre XDDDD ya tengo decidido su destino. Gracias por la opinión sobre la página, se fueron los Potterpuffs XD ahora están los merodeadores n.n

**Calabacita Lupin: **como tu internet no te deje entrar a la página, lo mato ¬¬ Al fin tienes actualización de Nota de la Autora XD y un poquito de fic, pa quedar bien. Sigo teniendo que concretar cita pa ir al baño T.T ando un poquito ahogada... Harry no es obediente... esque Lily tiene unas ideas... XD

**Staken**** Tonks: **te informo de que Anna y Tonks ya han contratado un buen numero de perros cazadores para rebuscar por el cerro cercano a tu casa. Por lo demás... sí, tal vez haya cambiado un poquito la forma de narrar... mah, no sé ni por que es, tal vez mi estado de ánimo afecte a mi forma de narrar...

**T0onks: **al leer el review no sabia si matarte o dedicarte el fic... bueno, de momento te dedico el capi XD y si vuelves a enviar review, no te mato XDDDD que no cuesta tanto!!! Yo me mato escribiendo las notas de la autora con un poquito de fic por medio por vosotras, solo pido un par de líneas T.T

**RociRadcliffe: **malvada no, solo... puñetera... XD la peor mente aquí es la mia...

**Ivonne910: **perdonada :P espero que tus navidades y tu año nuevo también hayan sido felices

**Nataa: **si quiere razones... habrá que dárselas... XD NADIE le gusta a Tonks más que Remus, NADIE... ni siquiera el helado de chocolate... bueno, igual si es Hagen Daz... (o como se escriba...)

**Feanwen: **viva España... XD a ver si nos aclaramos con el himno, no??? Me alegro de que me lea alguna española, y de que entienda los chistes XDDD los fics son cortos porque... soy vaga y tengo poco tiempo :P

**Andromeda**** No ****Sainto: **la UNICA que apareció por el oneshot ¬¬ (a las demás: os odio!!) grax grax grax grax!!!! Los diálogos tan pegados son culpa de si un dia de estos (para cuando los hombres lobo sean mayoría, y Fenris se convierta en el padre mis hijos) me veo con ganas lo editaré para corregirlo... gracias otra vez por pasarte por el oneshot n.n

Hasta aquí, amores, me voy a empollar, tengo examen de historia y de música...


	11. NOTA

_ATENCION:_

_**TENGO UNA NUEVA CUENTA **__EN , ASI QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA, LOS FICS QUE DECIDA CONTINUAR SE HARAN DESDE ESTA. _

_LA NUEVA CUENTA SE CORRESPONDE CON EL NICK __**Amy Knight **_

_**Link: **__**.net/u/1749725/Amy_Knight**_

_ACTUALMENTE ESTOY EN PROCESO DE RELEER Y REESCRIBIR LOS FICS DE__** ESTA CUENTA**__, QUE __**QUEDARA ACTIVA **__PARA QUE LOS FICS ORIGINALES PUEDAN SEGUIR VIENDOSE. _

_EN CUANTO A LOS REVIEWS, LOS CONTESTARE TAN PRONTO COMO ACTUALICE/RESUBA LOS FICS CORRESPONDIENTES. NO OS PRECUPEIS, LOS RECIBO POR MAIL, ASI QUE IGUAL VOY A VERLOS._

_PERDON POR LAS MOLESTIAS, OS ESPERO EN LA NUEVA CUENTA _

PD. Debido a los miedos a los robos de identidad, haced la prueba, enviad un review en cualquier historia de esta cuenta y sera contestado. Este mismo mensaje estara disponible tanto en mi profile como en mis fics. Cualquier cosa, en mi nueva cuenta me encontrareis ^^


End file.
